Kim Possible: Adventures Begin Anew
by Starsamurai
Summary: Kim and Ron are now in college and their relationship has ended as a couple. But Kim will soon find someone new but not the way she'd expect. Kigo.
1. Fine Feathered Fur

_Kim Possible_

**Adventures Begin Anew**

Story also at: .com/

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from this fan fiction.

By: Starsamurai

**CH 01: Fine Feathered Fur**

Deep in the Amazon Rainforest there are many strange, unusual, and wonderful creatures. There are jaguars, oncillas, armadillos, the anaconda, thousands of species of insects and spiders, toucans and trogons, the rhea, piranha, poison dart frogs, life size… Pandaroos and Odderflies? Near the Amazon River but many miles deep with in the rainforest of the same name there is a large geodesic dome that obviously didn't belong there. If it weren't for the thick jungle canopy, it could easily be seen by a passing plane checking for wild fires that could have been sparked off by lightning or a careless farmer clearing land for fields for planting, which could cause an investigation that would ruin the plans of the occupant inside.

Yes, that's the last thing she needed. She was far too busy with her projects to deal with some meddlesome environmentalists. There were too many genetically engineered mouths to feed with another mouth on the way. This new creation was all thanks to an old friend and lover of hers. They were only lovers and weren't actually married due to the fact that the both live out side the laws of man. They were also considered quite mad and would never be approved for an official marriage license as it was. Just before his unfortunate, or perhaps fortunate to those who fought against him, transformation into an impressive stone statue, Monty Fisk, or Monkey Fist as he was better known, left his beloved D. a special piece of genetic material. It was so special to Amy that it's actually part of her current and greatest "creation," and it would be only a few more weeks until it was fully germinated to survive outside of its "enclosure."

**

* * *

**

Several months had past since Kim Possible's and Ron Stoppable's graduation. Kim's parent's house had been rebuilt and all the Lorwardian Invasion robots were hunted down and dismantled by GJ. Both Kim and Ron had been accepted to colleges of their choice. After a long and difficult task of going through her many hundreds of acceptance letters, Kim had decided to stay near home and go to Upperton University of Criminal Defense. It's not that she couldn't stand being away from her family, she had been all over the globe and seen and experienced many cultures and places, and for that reason she didn't feel that a lot of other colleges and universities could have anymore to add to those parts of her life. Also Kim was approached by Global Justice, a specialized anti-terrorist group that dealt with radicals, extremist groups, and super villains, for full financial aid and also to become a freelance agent with the freedom to form any kind of team she chose to work with. Also the "GJ" headquarters was located under much of Middleton and Upperton, so Kim really didn't have that far to travel to report in before or after a mission. That and GJ worked great around her class schedule.

Ron, wanting to be close to his girlfriend, was also going to a college in Upperton. No, it's not the Upperton Clown Academe. Just before he and Kim graduated, the Culinary Institute of America had opened a branch in downtown Upperton, and Ron jumped at the chance to go. They had surprisingly accepted his application with little trouble. They said that Ron's exemplary culinary skill at Middleton High School and his creation of the "Naco" were more than enough to make up for his buffoonery… I mean lack of social graces.

Global Justice also had presented Ron with a similar offer that they made to Kim Possible saying that they would pay for his schooling and hire him for freelance mission work. This is due to the recent unlocking of his 'Mystical Monkey Powers." Now able to use them at any time he chooses Ron discovered that after the initial flash of power during the fight with the Lorwardian robot army, Warmonga, and Warhok, he was no longer able to perform the mind blowing feats of martial arts as he did then. Master Sensei said that for some unknown reason the majority of the power had burned itself out, though it still left Ron enough to be an extreme master at Tai Sheng Pek Kwar, putting him on par with Kim as a fighter.

Even with all these changes there are somethings that just don't. Yes Dr. Drakken and Shego, even after their somewhat successful and out of character attempt (with Kim and Ron's help) to save the world, are back to "trying" to take it over. Though their attempts are as feeble as ever. Drakken's latest plan turned out to be a complete meltdown. Literally. For some reason Dr. D had the bright idea to conquer the planet with a giant ice cream monster. In the middle of August. Let's just say that there was a lot of free fudge ripple. As sticky as that "sitch" was, there were more, worse, and stickier situations on the horizon.

It is now Kim and Ron's fall break from their collegian studies as well as a mini vacation from their GJ duties. Ever since the near annihilation of the Earth by Warhok and Warmonga most of the major villains and terrorist groups have been keeping a low profile due to ultra heightened security. Today the young couple was spending their time at one of the typical venues that they often visit, Bueno Nacho. Kim ordered a salad and a couple of tacos, Ron ordered his usual meal. Meaning a mountain of grease and saturated fats that would even kill a pro Sumo wrestler with-in seconds.

"Ron?" Kim said eyeing the platter of mostly meat and cheese. "Don't you ever consider perhaps cutting back on your Naco in-take?"

"What are you talking about KP?" Asked Ron wonder as he always does about his GF's lack of enthusiasm toward his favorite Tex-mex creation. "The Naco is, and will always be, the perfect food."

"I know that you think so but I'm a little concerned about your health."

"Well you can stop. The Stoppable Fortress of Immunity wards off all kinds of health problems both foreign and domestic."

"Don't you remember the time that you caught my cold or Jack Hench's Titan project? You weren't exactly a picture of health during those sitches."

"Well…um…I… there were…um…extenuating circumstances."

"Like always pigging out on junk food…"

"Okay KP, you win. Rufus! Front and center!" The boy called out to his pet. The naked mole-rat scrambled out of his owner's pocket and onto the table. "Listen up lil' buddy. After today it's a balanced diet for the both of us. No more scarfing down empty calories."

"Eep!" Rufus cried his tiny paws slapped against his cheeks.

"Yep, this will be our last completely greasy and cheese smothered meal for all time!" Ron exclaimed wiping a tear from his eye as Kim rolled her's. "So let's savor these delicacies of non-nutrition for they shall be our last!"

"Over dramatic much?" Kim huffed. "And by the way, I'm not falling for it."

"Well it was worth a shot." Kim merely rolled her eyes.

*Beeb-beeb* went a familiar blue device strapped to the teen girls wrist. "What's the sitch Wade?"

"Kim! There's something strange going on in the Amazon Rainforest. Several eye-witnesses have reported creatures resembling Cuddle-Buddies. It's got to be D. N. Amy." said the young boy.

"Any idea what she's up to this time?"

"Not really, but according to her blog she's working on some new genetic breakthrough."

"She has a blog?" Ron blurted out.

"Ron!" The redhead hushed her boyfriend. "How come Global Justice hasn't contacted us about this Wade?"

"They didn't want to bother you during your break."

"And you're calling why?"

"They sent in Team Impossible."

"Oh."

"Yeah, Amy turned them into mutant Pomeranians and GJ hasn't put together their replacement unit."

"Well Wade, looks like Team 'Possible' is a go." Kim said. "So, same game plan as usual?"

"Yep! Go in, rescue the hostages, take out the bad guy and get out. But there's something else."

"Oh great! Don't tell me that we have to take Team 'Losers' for a walk before we get back!" Whined the side-kick.

"Of course not Ron! Now Shut!" Kim hissed. "Go ahead wade."

"Well after reviewing Amy's blog I hack her most recent viewers, and guess who else looked at her notes?"

"Please don't tell me that it's Dr…"

**

* * *

**

"…Drakken! What do you want? I'm just about to get a shower!" The raven haired thief stomped into her employer's central chamber of the main laboratory her collar unbuttoned and her hands and feet were bare.

"Shego, look!" Ignoring his side-kick's state of semi-undress was standing in front of a large, human sized glass tank full of oxidized fluid. There was a figure floating inside it. It looked human though it lacked gender, and its features were hidden by shadows. "My newest creation!"

"Another clone! You've got to be kidding me. Know that you are no good at this."

"Ah, but this no ordinary clone. I present to you my latest design in Syntho-Drone Bio-Technology! Bebe 3.0!" Drakken threw a switch located on the tank reviling the occupant inside. Its skin was grey, it had wisps of blonde hair on its head, and it possessed a hint of a bosom, but that was where the similarities between it and Dr. Drakken's robots ended. It looked grotesque and incomplete like an embryo only half way though development. There was flesh and wires sticking out at odd places. The thing looked nothing like the Syntho-Drones or robots the madman had ever created.

"Uh, Dr. D? Just one word, EEW!" Shego cringed. "Hate to tell you I told you so but I told you so. Another gloppy mess Doc. Too bad you can't eat this one."

"Don't get lippy Shego!" The blue scientist scowled at the super powered woman. "It still needs some time to finish germinating and I still might need a few more pieces of genetic material to finish her off. And I know just were to get it."

"No way Doc! You are NOT cloning my DNA! We have a contract!"

"As tempting as your DNA is Shego, that's not what I had in mind." Said Dr. Drakken, though the madman had a contented look on his face for a person being denied an experimental prize. "What we need can be found in the Amazon rain forest."

"What are you talking about Doc?" Shego asked placing a hand on her hip with a look of pure bewilderment on her face. The not so good doctor had been trying to get her genes for years and now it seems that he doesn't need it for this new meat puppet. Drakken waved her to the over sized monitor which always seems to be standard for super villains.

"Look Shego. Here is where we are going to get the last pieces of genetic material for my new Bebe drone." On the screen there was a picture of South America, an aerial photo of a thick, dense jungle, and another aerial but an ultra resolution X-ray of a round white dome. Finally there was a picture of a dumpy looking woman with an obnoxious grin and a large gap between her front teeth, along side it was what looked like an online diary.

"D.N. Amy! Please don't tell me that you still have a thing for her."

"What? Of course not! It's not like that any more!" Dr. Drakken protested blushing a deep purple. "Besides, we've moved apart. Any way, what we're really after is Amy's new genetic breakthrough. With it Bebe will be unstoppable!"

"Yeah, ok Doc. Do you even know what this new breakthrough is?

"Um…no…not really. But it has gotta be impressive for her to brag about it. Come Shego! We're off to the Amazon! Um, Shego? Why aren't you dressed?"

"Finally noticed have you? Well maybe it's because I WAS ABOUT TO GET A SHOWER UNTIL I GOT INTERUPTED!" Shego lit up her plasma charged hands and swiped at her employer shredding his lab coat, leaving Dr. Drakken in nothing but white boxers with pictures of Snowman Hank on them, and then she stomped back to her room to finish getting cleaned up. Drakken stood there shivering nearly naked, with a deep, deep scowl on his face.

"Curse you Shego. Well at least we won't be putting up with your attitude much longer. Will we my dear." The blue man spoke to the half formed mass floating in the gestation tank. Drakken went to his room after turning of the light for his experiment.

In the dark all was quiet. The only things to be heard were the humming of electricity and the bubbling of the tank in which the Bebe drone was growing. Though everything was not well. The figure, though not finished, stirred slightly and its eyes opened briefly. They glowed brightly, a familiar glow of bight green as the shade of the same green as two brave females that could threaten it and its creator. No, things were not and will not be well at all.

**

* * *

**

"Hey Ron?"

"Yeah KP."

The two teens were deep in the bush of the Amazon headed to the location of D. N. Amy's new laboratory provided by Wade. Kim and Ron were discussing their relationship as they often do during missions, though Kim tries to keep thing focused, but this one was a little different than the others. The couple had been growing apart very slowly the last few months since graduation. They weren't drifting as friends, if any thing their friendship was growing stronger, but as an intimate couple things were becoming stale.

"Do you think we have any more spark?" Kim asked beating back jungle overgrowth.

"Do we have to talk about this now KP? I mean we are about to sneak into a villain's hideout." Usually it's Kim trying to talk Ron out of really serious talks during a mission but this one just wouldn't go away.

"Yes Ron, I think we do. I mean you've been avoiding it for the last month! You know just as well as I do that things have been a little… you know." The blonde boy didn't say anything, but yes, he did know. At the beginning things were great. They were like any other couple in love. They danced, they went out, they kissed. It was enjoyable. And when Ron's powers finally blossomed during graduation, nothing could dampen their passion. But with most good thing it slowly was coming to an end.

"But Kim, do we have to? Why do we need to break up?"

"Because Ron…I…I think that you are getting a little too clingy. Ever since your power fully surfaced you've done even less on our missions than you've ever done. It's as if you're afraid to use them again, or worse holding back for me. If we stay together you'll never use your power because you don't want to upstage me. You're afraid of being better than me and if we continue being a couple you'll keep holding back just for me."

The young man didn't say anything. He knew what Kim said was true even if he didn't like admitting it. The dream of a life together finally came to an unhappy but inevitable end. Just like Bonnie said. Curse her for being right for once, but it lasted a lot longer than even she thought it would, so in your face Rockwaller.

"You're right KP. I've been holding back thinking that you'd be upset that if I stepped up to help fight instead of being the distraction. Now I'm losing you because I didn't step up and be fighter you needed me to be."

"Oh Ron, you're not losing me! Yes we're breaking up and there's no use in trying to stop that, but we'll always be a team! So let's get in there and kick some bad guy butt!" This little speech, though short, had as much feeling as the redhead could put into it to brighten the boy's spirits. And it worked like a charm. Ron, the sideki- strike that, the Hero and Kim's teammate was fired up for the mission at last.

"Alright KP! Let's do this!" the boy said wiping a tear from his eye as they approached the large white dome. Kim smiled at her partner though their partnership was now no longer a romantic one. She primed her grappling gun/hair drier, as did Ron; they aimed for the top of the dome and launched their grapples.

Kim and Ron zip lined to the dome's top. They located an air duct; it was just big enough for a full grown person to crawl in. Why is it that all of the bad guys' air ducts big enough for people to crawl in. It's like they want someone to come in and stop them. Kim activated her Kimmunicator. "Hey Wade. You got any schematics of this place."

"Downloading now Kim."

"Please and thank you." The screen went blank briefly and digital blue prints of the place appeared. "Ok Ron, it looks like we're about three levels up from the main laboratory, and knowing Amy she'll more than likely be there. You ready?"

"Yeah! Lets kick some mutated but!" the blonde boy said with unbridled enthusiasm. So they made their way to the lower levels to D.N. Amy's central laboratory. Minutes later the teens reached one of the vents to the lab. Amy was busying herself, from what they could see, an oven. Most people would think this strange but both Kim and Ron knew from past experiences that the dumpy woman often cooked in her laboratory while conducting experiments. She never used the oven for experimenting, just food for herself and her pets.

"Hey Ron, Does Amy look a little different to you?"

"How so Kim?"

"I'd don't know. She seems rounder than usual. And she seems to be carrying her self differently too, more carefully maybe."

"I'm not seeing KP."

"Hm, maybe it's just me. We're going in!"

"Booyah!"

Kim opened the vent cover and she and Ron silently leapt down from the air duct. Amy didn't hear them and continued fiddling over the oven. As team Possible snuck behind the woman, Amy, while still checking on the oven, snapped her fingers and out of nowhere a massive Cocogaitter and Pandaroo seized Kim and Ron.

"Hello Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable." The frumpy scientist turned to face them holding a tray of cookies. As she turned Kim realized what she saw earlier. She couldn't believe that anyone want to do it, but she was curious to know who and why with D. N. Amy. "Cookie? They're peanut butter!"

"Sure!" Ron blurted out.

"Hmm… Okay." Kim said to both the amazement of her now ex-boyfriend and the super villain.

"Are you sure KP? She is a psychopath." Ron asked with a great deal of concern.

"Of course Ron. Since when has Amy ever tried to poison us?" The teen hero whispered. "Besides, I don't think Amy really wants to hurt anyone right know with a new 'creation' on the way. Right Amy?" D. N. Amy flushed.

"So you noticed." She waved her hand and Kim and Ron were released. Amy again offered them a cookie and they both willingly accepted. The older woman set the tray down on the oven and turned back to her...well… guests. "You are quite right Kim Possible. I won't hurt you or Stoppable. I've even turned Team Impossible to normal and sent them on their way just before you arrived."

"Well that was nice of you." Said Ron. "But why all the sweetness?'

"Well I assume that you are here because of my blog?" Kim and Ron both nodded. "Ok, well I am and I am not working on a new experiment. You see I'm -" Suddenly there was a massive explosion at the main entrance of the laboratory. As the smoke cleared, Dr. Drakken walked through the hole along with Shego.

"I am here for the new experiment!" Drakken demanded "Give it to me now or else!" Every just stood there looking at the madman.

"Hello, Dr. Drakken here! Evil mad scientist bent on world conquest demanding D. N. Amy's newest genetic experiment to use for my own maniacal purposes!"

"Um Doc? Do you even see who is in the room?" Shego questioned her employer.

"What? Of course I know who's in…" Drakken turned back from his sidekick and notice Kim and Ron waving back at him. "OH NO! Not Kim Possible and the supper charged mystical monkey buffoon!"

"The name's Ron! Ron Stoppable! Come on people it's not a hard name to remember!"

"See Ron, that's why we separated. If you stepped up more often you'd get noticed more!" Kim whispered to her ex. This little comment was not unnoticed by Shego who began to snicker.

"What's so funny Shego?" Drakken shouted.

"He-he! Y-you didn't hear that. Kimmie and S-stoppable broke up! HA HA!" After a brief look of astonishment Drakken also began laughing hysterically. Ron, used to being laughed at was only a little perturbed, but Kim was blushing from embarrassment so hard with her red hair it looked as though her whole head was on fire. But Amy waddled up to Drakken and Shego and slapped them both.

"You big meanies! This is tender time for them and you're both acting like bullies!" This shocked everyone.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Drakken demanded.

"Hormones from her latest 'experiment.'" Kim whispered.

"Oh yeah, that's right! I didn't finish telling you about new precious creation." Amy squealed. "We it's nothing like I've ever made before!"

"So where is it already? I've got a schedule to keep!" Dr. Drakken demanded.

"In here." The dumpy woman said patting her stomach.

"You ate it?" Screamed both Ron and the not so good doctor in shock and disgust. Shego and Kim just shook their heads.

"They are so clueless."

"Couldn't agree more Princess."

"What are you two babbling about?" Drakken asked.

"Doy, Amy's saying that she's pregnant." Shego quipped.

"What?" The two men exclaimed.

"Boys are SO clueless." Kim said exasperated.

"You got that right cupcake." Shego agreed.

"P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T! Pregnant. As in Amy is going to have a baby." Shego said very slowly, trying to impress upon the importance of the situation on the evil scientist and teen boy.

"Seriously!" they had said.

"Yeah, seriously Kim said.

"But then who is the father?" Drakken asked.

"My darling Monkey-Poo!" Amy said dreamily. "It's too bad that he had gotten himself turned to stone the way he did. Who will little Monty Fisk Jr. have as a roll model as he grows up? (_sigh_)!" Kim was puzzled.

"Monkey Fist? I thought that he didn't think of your relationship as personal, only professional?"

Amy turned to Kim, "Oh your right, he did take our relationship very professionally. But being world class geneticist I saved some of my Monty-kins' D.N.A. when I had did the procedure on his hands and feet as a memento. When he turned away my advances towards him two years ago I was crushed. But a few months ago I remembered that I had his genetic code on file and used it to impregnate myself with his child." Everyone was a little at loss for words.

"Well congratulations, I guess." Ron spoke, still a lot confused as to how far this wacked-out woman would go just to have a part of a man who never returned her affections.

"Why thank you Ronald, and you know what all of you couldn't have had better timing. I've been thinking who to kidnap in order to turn into mutant cowgirls to help me nurse Junior when he's born and know I have two fine specimens of womanhood to use." Then the dumpy scientist snapped her fingers and three mutant Pomeranians and the Pandaroo from earlier came out of no where and seized the two heroes and the two villains.

"Hey! I thought that you said that you turned Team Impossible back to normal and let them go!" Kim screamed.

"I lied. Now take Miss Possible and Miss Go to the Genetic Zipper for bovine transformation." Kim and Shego were forcibly directed to large machine that had a metal sphere on either end and an even larger sphere in the middle, and a bunch of hoses and wires connected to the top. Both women struggled to free themselves from the grip of the Mogs, but were failing miserably. Apparently Amy beefed them up far beyond what their original strength was other wise Shego and Kim could have gotten free from the mutant Team Impossible in their sleep.

They were almost at the machine as it opened up for its newest set of victims, when Shego out of desperation started shoot off hot plasma anywhere she could screaming, "There is no way I'm gonna be some mutant wet-nurse for the brat of Monkey Fist!" A wave of plasma struck the operating panel, frying many of its controls just as the teen and the green villainess were dumped into the Zipper unceremoniously by the beasts. The machine activated.

"Kim!" Ron screamed and at the same time Drakken shouted out "Shego!" but it was too late.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Amy rushed to the controls trying to stop the machine, not that she cared about its current occupants but with the severity of the damage done to it by Shego's plasma blasts there was no telling what the two women may turn into and Amy really wanted her mutant cows. After all, it meant nearly a lifetime of free milk, and the prices at the grocery store were outrageous.

It was no good. The machine could not be stopped until the mutation was complete. So the central portal opened, and out she stepped. The malfunctioning Genetic Zipper instead of turning Kim and Shego into human cows, it had fused the two women together. This "Kigo" was nine feet tall with a mane of red hair like Kim, but streaked with black. Her powerfully built athletic body was covered in pail skin with pink and green highlights. She had the face of Kim but the eyes of Shego, which where glowing a bright green, as where her hands.

Kigo was wearing tight purple spandex pants with calve length black boots. Her upper body was clad in a black short sleeve top and on her hands were green forearm gloves. Stepping out of the Genetic Zipper, Kigo clenched her fists and howled with fury. As with most of D.N. Amy's genetic creations, she was in a blind rage, tossing flaming plasma ball in every direction.

"That would be so cool if she wasn't going to hurt us." Said Ron as he quivered in the presence of the combined raw power of the fused hero and thief. The boy's shaking finally woke his little naked mole-rat friend, Rufus, who squealed at the sight of Kigo and dived back into the safety of his master's pocket.

Heroes, villains, and mutants dived for cover, just narrowly being missed by hot plasma. Though afraid for his life, Dr. Drakken was in awe of this powerful creature. So impressed was he that Dr. D was almost ready to abandon his current Bebe project in favor of some how bending "Kigo" to his will. She would be the ultimate henchman/weapon. I say almost because Drakken knew that taming such a powerhouse would be impossible under current circumstances. The best he could do right now would be just to survive.

The others were trying to survive as well but someone had to do something. Going against his instincts, Rufus crept from his owners pocket towards the furious fem fatale. Dodging green plasma, exploding chemicals and debris the hairless rodent was at Kigo's feet, and with great reluctance for hurting his friend Rufus chomped on her shin. Kigo Howled in pain and began jumping up and down holding her leg.

Ron peaked out from his hiding place because of the sudden stop of the woman's onslaught to see why. At first the boy couldn't see anything except that Kigo was stomping around near the entrance of the Genetic Zipper. Soon he noticed something pink running around avoiding the mutated woman's feet, and with a great swooping feeling of dread Ron realized the pink thing was…

"Rufus! I'm coming buddy!" and the blond teen raced after his naked pet. But at the same time Dr. Drakken noticed that Kigo stopped her attack. Believing this to be a good time to capture the mega-human female, the mad man jumped out from his hiding place and ran towards the distracted Kigo without any plans but every intent to capture her.

All three of them, Ron, Drakken and Kigo, collided at the same time and Kigo tripping over Rufus, went tumbling backwards in to the Zipper. The machine closed and reactivated. Sparks were flying in every direction from the damaged mad invention but soon the end chambers reopened revealing a restored but woozy Kim and Shego. Though the restoration wasn't a complete success. Just like the time that Mr. Barkin and Rufus were fused together, Shego and Kim's clothes were switched and transformed to fit there new owners. So once again Kim found herself in one of Shego's unitard and now Shego was wearing Kim's purple and black mission clothes.

"Auhg! W-what happened?" Kim staggered out of the damaged machine with Ron supporting her. Raising a hand to rub her thumping head, Kim felt the smooth fabric of a spandex glove instead of the coarse cloth of her own store bought one. Her head still feeling quite heavy, it was easy for the teen heroin to look down at her own body. Recognizing the green and black harlequin pattern Kim's next statement was pretty obvious. "Not again! Ouch! Should not have yelled. Should…not…have…yelled."

Shego had a similar reaction to her own fashion dilemma, though with out the feeling of repetition like Kim. But there was no time for recovery or costume change as the Genetic Zipper began to explode. Three sets of trios, villains, heroes and the mutated Team Impossible, barreled out of the inferno of a laboratory through the gapping hole that was the main entrance.

"Aw Great! No experiment! No hyper powered warrior to bend to my evil will! Nothing! This has been a big waste of time." Dr. Drakken pouted looking very much like an overgrown child who's been told that he couldn't have any more sweets.

"I don't think it was complete waste of time Dr. D. I got myself a new outfit." Shego striking a sexy pose and looking very smug and Kim whose face was as red as her hair.

"Yes, very good for your!" Drakken snapped still looking very perturbed. "But can we focus on the fact that 'I' still have nothing for our efforts!"

"No, no listen. All I need is a red wig and a little make-up and I can tarnish 'Miss perfects' sparkling reputation." Kim's tolerance snapping like a twig, she jumped at Shego and started tugging at the purple shirt.

"Ooh…did I touch little Kimmie's nerve?" Shego taunted which only angered Kim more. Once again she leapt at Shego and the two of them rolled around on the ground punching and kick each other, splashing mud everywhere. Ron and Drakken just stood there gaping.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Dr. D finally asked.

"Dude, I'm just enjoying the show. Potato skin?" The boy offered a bag of Pop-Pop Porter's Deep-Fried, De-Hydrated, All-Natural, Artificial, Bacon Flavored Potato Skins. The villain took the bag, sat down and began snacking and the two women fought. Both men learned long ago that when Kim and Shego fight it's better to stay out of the way, other wise serious ouchies will occur. But the fighting didn't last long though, due to a very serious leak from behind the group accompanied by a brief but painful moan. Ami's water broke!

**

* * *

**

The trip to the hospital was far from boring. You had two teenagers, a crazed blue man, a beautiful yet threatening looking green woman, a bald rodent, three mutant dog men, and an over weight woman in labor, all pack in a cramped South American ambulance. Minutes later, the whole crew, say for Team Dog Impossible, were in the waiting room like expecting parents.

"Oh come on! How long does it take to deliver a baby?" Ron whined. Kim and Shego looked at each other and then glared at the empty headed teen. "What?"

"I thought you said that the sidekick took health class his senior year Princess?" Kim sighed at her ex's ignorance.

"Ron, delivering a baby isn't like delivering a pizza. I remember when my brothers were born. Mom was in labor for fifteen hours before she finished giving birth."

"Fifteen hours!" Ron was in shock. There was no way he could even imagine being in that much pain for such a long time.

"You're saying that it'll take that long for Amy to have her baby?" Drakken chimed in. The teen hero and the female villain both looked exasperated. "I can't stay here that long! I've got important experiments that need my attention!" Again the look of exasperation spread on Kim and Shego's faces, unbelieving in the lack of intelligence between the two men.

"Can you believe this Kimmie?"

"Not really."

"Listen losers…it takes as long for a woman to have a baby as it takes."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron and Drakken questioned in unison.

"It means," Kim cut in before Shego could make the snide remark the redhead could see coming. "that there's no telling how long that it will take. It could take an hour. It could take five hours. I've even heard women being in labor for thirty-six hours." Both men paled. "Yeah, so Amy could have her baby at any time." Just at that moment a nurse walked in with a concerned look on her face yet still smiling.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Ms. Amy Hall has just delivered a health baby boy. Though there are a few things about his appearance… well… perhaps if you would follow me." The unusual procession lead by the nurse marched up to D.N. Amy's room in the maternity ward. As the door opened the gang of hero's and villains got their first look at the crazed geneticist since they arrived at the hospital. She was sweaty, her short hair plastered against her face, but Amy was beaming. In her arms she cradled a small bundle less than a foot long. Lowering her head she kissed the top of it very lovingly.

"Oh! Hello everyone." Amy sounded exhausted, as if she has run one hundred miles. "Come meet Montgomery Fisk Jr." She pulled back the blanket to show off her son. The boy had black tufts of hair on his head and his monkey like hands and feet just like his father. But unlike his father the small boy had a long prehensile tail which was wrapped around his leg as if trying to protect himself from this strange new world he had just entered.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Kim squealed and rushed over to see her enemy's little bundle of joy. Even Shego was incapable of not fawning over the mini miracle. "Ron! Come here, you've got to see him!" Kim turned as she called her former boyfriend, but only to find the he was standing on the very top of the back of a chair in the corner farthest Amy's bed.

Ron's eyes' were wide with shock. Every muscle in his thin body was trembling so hard that Rufus had considerable difficulty staying on his shoulder. He was muttering something but his voice was so soft that no one could her him.

"What's with the buffoon?" Asked Drakken. Just at that moment little Monkey Jr. started crying.

"Could you please leave, my wittle Monkey-kins is hungry." And with that Amy pulled back her robe to feed her baby. Needless to say everyone scrambled out of the room as fast as they could, not wishing to see what lay beneath the hospital garments. The group breathed a sigh of relief, just narrowly missing a sight worse than Drakken in a Speed-O.

"So Ron, what was that all about in there?"

"B-baby m-monkey. Baby monkey! BABY MONKEY!" Ron soon rolled up into a ball and began chanting, "I'm an adult…I'm not at summer camp. I'm an adult…I'm not at summer camp. I'm an adult…I'm not at summer camp."

"Um, your sidekick is really weirding me out Cupcake." Shego cringed.

"I guess he still has a few monkey issues that need worked out." Kim shrugged. "Ron, will you chill."

"KIM! Amy gave birth to a monkey! SHE GAVE BIRTH TO A MONKEY! Do you not see how sick and wrong that is? It's wrong sick!" then the blonde boy continued his chanting. Kim simply put a hand over her eyes and sighed in embarrassment.

"You sure know how to pick 'em Princess." Shego mocked the teen hero.

"You think that you could have done better?"

"In a heart beat Pumpkin."

"Oh yeah? How do you explain Mr. Barkin…hm?" The older woman raised a hand and was about to retort when she realized that she didn't have one.

"Ok Kimmie, you win this one. But I'm getting a little tiered of all this togetherness. Come on Dr. D!" Shego grabbed the blue man by the collar and began dragging him away even though he was protesting. "Oh come on Shego, I didn't get a good look at the little freak!" and with that they were gone.

"We should get going too Ron, before Team Impossible has an accident all over the hover jet. Ron?"

"I'm an adult…I'm not at summer camp. I'm an adult…I'm not at summer camp. I'm an adult…I'm not at summer camp."

"Oh come on Ron, snap out of it! Oh why do I bother?" the teen hero dragged her catatonic friend back to the G.J. hover jet. "OH MAN!" when Kim reached the location of the jet it was gone. Apparently Shego and Dr. Drakken stole it to make their escape. Kim activated her wrist watch Kimmunicator and a picture of Wade the teen's boy genius assistant appeared on the screen.

"What-up Kim?"

"We need a ride. Can you hook us up?"

"What happened to the G.J. Hover Jet?"

"Shego and Drakken. Ride?"

"Re-routing the nearest G.J. aircraft to your location, but I don't you'll like the pilot."

"Oh no! Please don't tell me it's…" Kim was cut off by the roar of jet engine as it was landing. Once finished, a young man stepped out of the side entrance of the hover jet. He was around Kim and Ron's age, had short dark hair, and was the last person Kim wanted to see after losing G.J. property. It was Special Agent Will Du, and he had an extremely smug expression. Kim knew that she would never live this down.

**

* * *

**

Back at Global Justice HQ, a young man was recovering in the medical ward, undergoing intensive psychological therapy. This trip was nothing like he hoped. It was so damaging that the G.J. doctors believe that he may never fully recover.

"I didn't know that he would have been that bad off. Other wise I wouldn't have done it." Kim and Dr. Director were both in the staff waiting room and Kim was apologizing for losing the hover jet and what happened to the young man in the room over.

"Don't worry about it Miss Possible. There's no way that you could have known that it would have turned out like this, especially with that young man's psyche profile. And as for the loss of the hover jet, there will be no need for a reprimand. Some of our most experienced agents have lost or had destroyed an aircraft or some other vehicle a few times in the field. Just be a little more careful in the future." Kim blushed slightly from embarrassment but she felt better knowing that she wasn't in any serious trouble.

Minutes later the psychiatrist entered the waiting room. Both women stood up expectantly. Dr. Director stepped forward, "How is he Dr. Kindigger?"

"Well Dr. Director, I expect that Agent Will Du will be fit for duty within two to three years after extensive rehabilitation. Though how he was able to suffer from such unbelievable amounts of trauma in only an hour's time is impossible. Normally it takes years of mental and physical abuse on top of years of war trauma to reach what Will is suffering from." Both he and Dr. Director turned to look at Kim who could only shrug, her face redder than her hair. Dr.'s Kindigger and Director both made mental notes to never get on this girl's bad side.

"Miss Possible, you should go and get yourself checked out. From your initial report we need to make sure nothing wrong with you physically after your fusion with Shego. Then you and Ron should go home. You've both had a rough mission."

**

* * *

**

Kim, putting mission cloths back on, just finished her check-up. The doctor was writing some final note on her clipboard before looking up.

"So what's the damage Dr. Fleek?" Kim asked.

"Aside from some typical post mission dehydration and fatigue, that's common for all agents, you're in perfect health. We should know more in a week or so from the blood tests. As for now, go home and relax. I'm confident everything will be alright."

"Thanks Doctor. See yah in about a week." And with that Kim went home.

**

* * *

**

"Hey Mom! I'm home!" Kim called out. Mrs. Dr. Possible walk out of the kitchen at the sound of her daughter's voice.

"Hi Kimmie. How was your day?"

"Well…um?" The teen hero stalled.

"Kimmie, what happened?"

"Ron and I went to South America to stop D.N. Amy's newest twisted experiment. Found out Amy was pregnant with Monkey Fist's baby. Shego and Dr. Drakken burst in causing even more trouble. Then Amy captured me and Shego and tried to turn us into half human half cow wet nurses for when she gives birth, but instead her Genetic Zipper went haywire and fused Shego and I into a raging super woman. Got turned back to normal. Ron and I broke up. Amy went into labor. Then Drakken and Shego stole—"

"Wait a minute honey, you and Ron broke up?"

"Um, yeah. We found that we were better hero partners rather than intimate partners."

"Oh that's to bad Kimmie-cub, and he was such a nice boy."

"Who was a nice boy?" Mr. Dr. Possible walked through the front door having just arrived home from the Space Center.

"Ron." Kim said "We broke up."

"What? How could he break my little Kimmie's like that! That young man's got a deep space black hole probe with his name on it!"

"No Dad! It's not like that, it was a mutual break-up. So no black hole. Please?" Kim pleaded with her father in hopes that he wouldn't shoot her beast friend in to outer space.

"Okay Kimmie-cub, but Ron's going to be under 24 hour satellite surveillance." Kim breathed a sigh of relief. She saved her ex for now.

**

* * *

**

About a week later at Dr. Drakken's island lair in the Caribbean, thing were not well. To be exact Shego wasn't well, and looking greener than usual. She was in her private bathroom evacuating the contents of her stomach into a pale green porcelain throne. Sound of the super villain's hurling echoed through out the lair. Dr. Drakken was growing concerned.

"Shego? Hey Shego, are you alright?" Drakken knocked gingerly on his side-kick's door. Past experience taught the blue man that when Shego was not feeling well she was at her most fierce. "Hello…Shego?"

"What do you '_hack_' want?" Shego spat out. She continued to chunk into the toilet.

"Um…your vomiting is…uh… disturbing the henchmen."

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't realize that me being sick as a dog was bothering you!" Shego quipped, which was followed by another volley of dry heaving seeing as her stomach was completely empty by now. "Oh gawd! Kill me now!" Drakken suppressed an urge to vomit him self. Slowly he opened Shego's door.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Well yeah. First you can GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Shego shouted, which was followed by a crash next to Dr. Drakken's head and shards of an expensive China vase lay in a pile at his feet. "And then you can figure out '_hack_' why I'm so sick this morning!"

Back in Middleton a similar situation was in progress.

"OH! My stomach! '_bleh_'" Kim too was praying to the porcelain god.

"Kimmie, honey… are you alright?" Ann Possible called out to her daughter.

"I don't think so Mom."

"Ok. We're going to the hospital, now!" Suddenly there was a beeping coming from Kim's room.

"Hey Mom. Could you get the kimmunicator for me?"

"No Kim! You're as sick as a dog. You are not going on a mission!"

"Please mom. I could be Dr. Fleek with the blood test results. Maybe it's related."

"Ok." Ann climbed up to Kim's loft bedroom and activated her teenage daughter's supped-up cell phone. Um… hello?"

"Mrs. Possible? Where's Kimberly?" A middle aged woman with only one eye appeared on the screen.

"She's not feeling very well Dr. Director. So no missions please." Mrs. Possible said with a stern look on her face.

"I had no intention of sending Kimberly on a mission," Dr. Director replied with a note of heavy offence in her voice. "and as to her state health, that's why I call. We have the test results of her check up from her last mission, and Kimberly Ann will not be going any missions for the next several months."

"Are you telling me that there's something seriously wrong with my daughter?"

"Not necessarily. It's just that Kimberly's blood tests yielded some unusual results considering her personality, but we need her here to confirm them."

"What are you saying Betty?"

"Perhaps you should have your whole family together before I say more."

**

* * *

**

After extensive testing and retesting there was no doubt about Dr. Drakken's findings. Now for the hard part, telling Shego. Feeling considerably better than she did that morning, Shego was busing herself in the lair's cafeteria. Her apatite was ravenous, which wasn't a surprise considering that what little food there was in her stomach that morning was forcibly expelled by causes unknown. The green skinned woman was just about to down her second foot long sub when Drakken walked in with a look of curiosity and concern for his own well being on his face.

"What is it Dr. D?" Shego glared at her boss as she continued to stuff her face.

"Uh…Shego…there's…um…something you should know. I'm not sure how to put it. You see I ran the test like you wanted me to and…well…you see…uh…I know that you're a free spirit and…well that is to say…"

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY DOC!"

**

* * *

**

"Ah, welcome Dr.'s Mr. and Mrs. Possible, Kimberly, Jim, Tim, Ron." The head of Global Justice, Dr. Betty Director greeted the Possible clan and Ron Stoppable. "I'm glad that you all could come. I have here the results from Kimberly's blood tests from her last mission. As I said before we found something unusual in the results, especially knowing the young Miss Possible."

"Please Betty, what exactly is wrong with our daughter?" Kim's mother asked.

"Yes, please tell us." Agreed her husband. By know everyone's full attention was on the brown haired woman behind a large oak desk holding an official looking "Top Secret" envelope.

"Yes, of course. Well Kimberly," Kim focused even more on her boss, seeing the intense look in her lone dark eye. "just so you know that we checked and rechecked our findings before even considering calling you and your family. Now I'm going to ask you a question and it's very important that you answer honestly. Do you understand?" Kim nodded her head. "Kimberly, did you with and person or persons have sexual intercourse before the mission to D.N. Amy's Laboratory in the Amazon?"

The whole room turned to Kim and Ron, both of the teens immediately went scarlet. The seriousness of the situation was compounded by the fact that some how Kim and Ron wound-up sitting next to each other.

"Well Kimmie-cub," James spoke up, "did you and RON have sex?" Kim's father's fiery glare would have burned the blonde boy to ash if it were possible.

"…"

"What was that Kim honey, you can tell us?" her mother said soothingly.

"No…R-Ron and I didn't have sex." The Possibles breathed a sigh of relief but Dr. Director look more concerned than ever.

"I thought as much."

"What do you mean? I don't have some gross STS do I?"

"No Kimberly. You're pregnant."

"WHAT?" shouted Ron and the Possibles.

**

* * *

**

"WHAT?" shouted Shego. "There is no way that I'm pregnant!"

"I'm afraid so Shego. I've run the tests multiple times and they all come out the same. You are indeed pregnant. For, what I can tell, about one week."

"One week? Then…NO! I can't be. That would mean that I'm having-"

**

* * *

**

"Yes Kimberly. You are pregnant. And from the data we've collected, you are having Shego's child."

"What?" chorused through the room again and this time Possible adults fainted.

"MOM! DAD!" Kim rushed to her parents' side. "Oh great their out cold! You sure I'm have the baby of my arch nemesis Dr. Director?" Kim looked back at her boss while still trying to bring her parents back to conciseness.

"Quite Miss Possible. You are indeed carrying the child of the super villain Shego." At this Kim too passed out.

**To be continued…**

Next chapter: **"Hello my baby! Hello my honey! Hello my ragtime Gal!" **


	2. Hello My Baby, Hello My Honey

_Kim Possible_

**Adventures Begin Anew**

Story also at: .com/

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from this fan fiction.

By: Wolf-Sama

**CH 02: Hello My Baby, Hello My Honey, Hello My Ragtime Gal **

It was nearly two hours until Dr. Director and the Global Justice medical staff were able to revive Kim and her parents. Jim and Tim whipped out their Jim & Timmunicators and were furiously typing, updating their blog. Ron and Rufus were helping out the G.J. team though they were really just getting in the way.

"Kim… James… Ann… come on wake up!" Betty Director coxed, trying to awaken the three elder Possibles. One of the medical technicians, finally retrieving some smelling salts, was able to stir the all three of the Possibles.

"Huh? W-what h-happened?" Kim sat up groggily.

"Ooohh my head!" Said Kim's father, placing a hand on the back of his head. Apparently he cracked it against the back of the chair when he lost consciousness. "I could have sworn that someone said that my little Kimmie-cub was pregnant with her female arch foe's baby."

"That was me Dr. Possible," replied Dr. Director "and Kim is having Shego's baby."

"I don't see how that's possible. Medically, unless Shego was something other than what she seems, there is no way one woman can impregnate another!" Mrs. Dr. Possible illustrated, now having regained full consciousness.

"Perhaps I could explain." Interject Betty.

"I hope that you could because I'm completely lost." Ron finally spoke up. Of course everyone else couldn't understand how Kim could be pregnant with Shego's, another woman's, child either.

"Very well. I guess that I should start with Kimberly's last mission." 

"The one to the Amazon to stop D.N. Amy?" Asked Jim and Tim in unison.

"That's correct. As the twins said, on Kimberly's last mission she had gone to the Amazon to investigate Dr. Amy Hall's most recent experiment and stop it if it were something that could be a threat. During that mission it was discovered that Amy had impregnated herself with Monterey Fisk's DNA. But prior to that discovery the known super villain Dr. Drakken and his senior henchperson Shego had also broken into Dr. Hall's lab.

During the course of events Amy Hall attempted to mutate both Kimberly and Shego into human cows with the primary purpose of nursing her now newborn baby boy. But due to Shego randomly tossing plasma blasts as she was trying to break out of the then mutated Team Impossible's grip, damaged the Genetic Zipper which they were roughly thrown into. Because the machine was damaged, instead of mutating the two women it fused them together." 

"We know all this Betty, but how did Kimmie become pregnant with Shego's child?" asked Kim's mother.

"I was just about to come to that. As you know Kimberly and Shego were soon separated from each other but there uniforms were exchanged during the separation process. But that wasn't the only thing that was exchanged." This piqued the already heightened attention of Stoppable and the Possible family. "When Kim and Shego were fused so were their eggs." A look of understanding spread across the Possible clan. Though Ron still being in the dark vocalized it as only he could.

"What do you mean eggs? I thought only birds, lizards and fish laid eggs." There was a group gasp of exasperation, then Rufus crawled up to his master's ear and explained the important biological details. "Oh! But I still don't understand. How can two fused eggs make a baby?"

"You see Ronald in normal conception a man's sperm will enter a woman's egg and make a complete cell from which the baby develops. Like a puzzle. The damaged Genetic Zipper did this with Kim and Shego's egg cells when it separated them."

"…"

"A woman's egg cell is only half of the start of a baby. So when Amy's machine failed to separate a couple of Kim and Shego's eggs in such a way that instead of being hybrid eggs of the two women they became complete fertilized cells."

"Oooh!" Ron exclaimed, finally though not quite fully understanding. One of the others had even more questions.

"You said cells. Plural. As in more than one." Mrs. Dr. Possible noted. "So what happened the other fertilized egg cells?"

"The only thing that our scientist can figure out is that the other cells entered the only other body that was available."

"Meaning…"

"Meaning that Kimberly is not the only one pregnant." Everyone exchanged the same thoughtful glance. "Yes, Kimberly Ann Possible's arch foe, Shego, is having Kim's baby just like Kim is having Shego's."

**

* * *

**

"Argh! I think I'm gonna be sick again! I can't believe that I'm having Kimmie's kid!" Shego pushed away the remainder of her lunch.

"Now, now Shego there are some things that we can to about that." Dr. Drakken said somewhat less excited than he previous was. The green female raised her head at her employer's of handed suggestion.

"What do mean by that?" She said.

"Well, with all this tech that I have laying about I think that I could devise something to neutralize the growth and breakdown the fetus." All of the sudden a gloved hand was wrapped around the blue man's throat lifting him a foot in the air. "What is this?" Drakken gasped angrily looking down at an enraged Shego.

"You're talking about abortion!"

"Yeah so? You said that you were disgusted at the idea of having Kim Possible's child!" 

"But that doesn't mean that I could kill an unborn baby. Even if is Cupcake's!"

"Stop talking nonsense and let me down Shego!"

"Why don't you make me Drew Lipsky?" Shego snarled. Her hands began to glow and Drakken's jumpsuit started to smolder beneath her fingers.

"Very well." The villain snapped his fingers and out of nowhere a green flash knocked Shego off her feet. Dr. Drakken collapsed onto his knees massaging his neck, breathing freely again.

"Were the heck did that come from?" Shego picked herself up out of a wreaked vending machine from which she had landed. She looked around and all she could see was a hole in the cafeteria double doors lined with burning green plasma.

"You've forced my hand a little sooner than would have wanted Shego." Drakken said standing up as well. He looked at his sidekick with and expression of hatred that Shego never seen him wear before. Not that it disturbed her or anything, Shego got worse looks from puppies that she kicked, but this was new for the evil scientist and she was feeling that her employment was officially over.

"I was hoping to use this in a few months into you're pregnancy when you wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight, but this will have to do. I've put up with your insults, ill temper, and snide remarks for several years and I've finally had enough." Drakken began to pace back and forth dramatically as he monologued. "For nearly two years I've been developing a way to make your services unnecessary, and I have finally succeeded. Consider yourself terminated. Or rather let's have my experiment terminate you…perminently!" the madman snapped his fingers again.

"Okay Dr. D, what kind of LAME doohickey or whatchmacallit do you have concocted this time?" for a moment nothing happened then slowly one of the cafe's doors opened. Framed in the door way stood a figure of a gray skinned woman dressed in a tight, sleeveless, black jumpsuit and a pair of black army boots. She had shoulder length blonde hair with bangs that curled over her forehead.

"I am Bebe." She spoke in a weak Russian accent. There were three things that Shego noticed that were different between this Bebe and the past Bebe's that Dr. Drakken had created. One: Though she knew that it was tech and organic based from when she saw it growing in the gestation tank a week earlier, this Bebe, aside from its gray skin could pass as a normal good looking human woman. Two: The past Bebe robots had glowing red eye's, this one had eerily familiar green eyes. And Three, the thing that really tick Shego off: The Bebe cyborg's hands were glowing with green plasma.

"YOU USED MY DNA TO MAKE THIS THING!" the female thief shouted igniting her own plasma and taking a fighting stance. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU CLONED MY POWERS! WE HAD A CONTRACT!"

"Yes Shego, 'had' a contract. Seeing that you are now no longer in my employ, the fact that I cloned your DNA is moot. BEBE! Destroy Shego!" Obeying her creator's command the cyborg rushed at her target. Shego leapt out of the way and tried to counter with a plasma slice to Bebe's side. Bebe twisted around and blocked the attacked and struck out with a plasma punch. Shego blocked it easily enough but she felt that the fight hand an aura of dejavu. And then it hit her, along with a leg sweep. Aside from the plasma powers, Bebe was fighting just like Kimmie. Not only had Drakken stolen her powers he had also stolen her arch rival's fighting style.

"Do you really think that this living doll of yours is going to beat me Dr. D. I know Princess' moves like the back of my hand." Shego began to take control of the fight and had the Bebe cyborg on the defensive.

"Oh I think you may be surprised Shego. Bebe, switch tactics!"

"Yes Dr. Drakken." After jumping out of Shego's reach, Bebe assumed a new fighting stance and once again rushed her target once again this time slashing at her opponent. Shego recognized her own combat moves immediately.

"Come on Drakken, doesn't your new toy have any moves that are original?" the green woman stared to dominate the fight once again. Dr. Drakken just stood there laughing to himself. Shego noticed that for some reason her former boss seemed very confident even though his creation was losing the fight.

"Bebe, do it now!"

"Yes Dr. Drakken." Bebe turned off her plasma and resumed her attack. This time it was radically different, so different in fact that Shego had a hard time recognizing it a first and let a few hits connect though not to her now delicate belly. Bebe's punches and kick's were almost primitive even child like. After a few more miner hits she figured this fighting technique too. It was Tai Sheng Pek Kwar, Monkey Kung Fu. "Give up Shego. I can tell that you that you are not use to fighting against Tai Sheng Pek Kwar. Allow me to destroy you."

"As if I'd let some Terminator wannabe take me out." Shego taunted, though she had to admit, not being use to this fighting form was wearing her down, especially since she wasn't feeling well only hours before.

"You are slowing Shego. Are humans so feeble that they cannot withstand intense combat for an extended period of time?"

"So sue me! You caught me on a bad day!" Shego wasn't sure but she had the funny feeling that Bebe was taunting her. Well, if she was an expert on anything it definitely taunting during a fight. Kimmie was excellent practice. "So, did Dr. D program you with a pinch of emotion so you can betray him at the last minute or can you turn on him whenever?"

"Bebe is capable of a full range of emotions but betrayal is not in my programming."

"Oh really? You should try it. You'd be surprised how fun it is to dump this loser from time to time." Shego threw a smirk Drakken's way hoping to see him scowl in annoyance, but she was disappointed to see the madman with the same smug look he had on earlier in the fight.

"Sorry to disappoint you Shego but this version of Bebe truly is perfect. After my past failures between robots and clones I figured that a combination between the two might do the trick. And it worked! Bebe does what I say when I say it without question. Her techno-organic brain allows her to be capable of creative thought but still programmable like a computer. Also having a flesh and blood body which over a titanium robotic frame lets her heal from most injuries with AN INDESTRUCTABLE CORE! BWAHAHAHA '_foomp_'… Drat!" 

"Still have that pansy problem Doc?" Shego teased.

"It's only when I'm feeling extremely giddy. BUT NO MATTER! Bebe's combination of machine and flesh, it's the best of both worlds! BEBE IS UNDENIABLY PERFECT!

"You hear that computer girl? Dr. D says you're perfect. So what are you doing serving an imperfect mess like that" Shego said dodging plow to the head.

"Bebe will not be tricked into going against Dr. Drakken. Bebe's creator may not be perfect but Bebe is programmed to be loyal to him unlike his former sidekick."

"Crap!" Shego thought "This is not going well. If I try to fight this automaton any harder I might hurt the baby even though the fetus is only a week old. I need to end this before something goes wrong!"

"Hey bit brain! I hope Drakken gave you good optics, 'cause this is going to blow your hardware!" Shego blasted the floor with a massive plasma wave blinding everyone with a bright green light. When they could regain their sight all they could see was a crater in the floor and no Shego.

"Shall Bebe pursue Dr. Drakken's former sidekick?" Bebe asked tuning to her maker.

"No Bebe, return to the lab and prepare for diagnostic. We might not have Shego's body but we did get some valuable information. If Shego couldn't defeat you there is no way that Kim Possible can!"

**

* * *

**

Kim and her family had retuned home from Global Justice HQ, though soon after that Dr. James T. Possible and his sons Jim and Tim were off to the Middleton Space Center for a Rocket Ranger field trip. Now knowing the reason of Kim's morning sickness, it didn't help the fact that the reason Kim was getting sick was that she was carrying the child of her arch foe. Before they left Dr. Betty Director had given the young agent a few instructions and assurances.

"From what we can tell at such an early stage of your pregnancy Kimberly, everything seems just as it would be if you had conceived normally. But just to be sure I would like you check in with our medical staff once a week."

"No big Dr. Director. Anything else?"

"Yes, I have a list of foods that you may want to add to and exclude from your diet, and I would like you to refrain from any strenuous activity."

"But that means-"

"-That means no missions, Miss Possible, precisely. Just like another expectant mother you need to take care of yourself and we at Global Justice are going to make sure that you do."

"But what about all the crazed super villains that I normally handle, like Professor Dementor, Camille Leon or Dr. Drakken?"

"We are doubling up our security procedures as well as hooking up an emergency connection to the young Mr. Load."

"Wade?"

"Yes, his hacking and early warning skills are proving most invaluable. But on top of all that we are going to keep you our Number One priority. If the evil community ever found out about your incapacitation there would be innumerable attempts on your life."

"Gee, that's comforting." Kim said sarcastically.

"Miss Possible, you are an invaluable asset to G.J. and the fight against villainy. Your safety is paramount, both as an agent and a mother to be. We can handle things with your absence."

"Fine!"

"Very good."

Kim was now in a funk. Without missions and only college work to do the next nine months were going to be extremely dull. Then Kim thought maybe a little TV to take her mind off the high level of weirdness that the day provided. Throwing herself onto the couch in the den and grabbing the remote she brought the screen to life.

"_…and in local news we have a report that the world famous teen hero, Kim Possible has just become pregnant."_

"WHAT?" Kim screamed.

"What's the matter Kimmie?" Kim's mother rushed in hearing her daughter's shouts.

"Oh Mom, someone blabbed to media that I'm pregnant.

"Oh no!" both redheads turned their attention back to the news report.

"_Though we are not entirely sure of the origins of this report, the sender provided document evidence that proves beyond a shadow of a doubt that Kim Possible is indeed going to have a baby. The only information that we have on the person or persons that provided this information is a chat room screen name by the name of 'DR DRKN'._"

"DR. DRAKKEN? He's the one who let it slip that I'm pregnant? I am so going to kill him!" Kim got up and began to storm to the door to destroy her nemesis for letting something so personal come to light until…

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Princess." Shego stepped out from the kitchen blocking Kim's way.

"Shego! Where did- Why are you- How did you get – what's going on here?" Kim stammered.

"I see that being with Stoppable has finally gotten to you."

"What are you doing here Shego?" Mrs. Possible join in. "Or should I just lobotomize you for letting the world discover my daughter's condition is such a disgraceful fashion."

"Whoa! Hold your horses Mrs. Possible! I wasn't the one who let Kimmie's cat outta the bag that was all Dr. D."

"Oh yeah! So how did Drakken find out that I was pregnant with YOUR baby? We know that his not smart enough to figure that out. But you are!"

"Actually you'd be wrong there Princess. He figured out that we're carrying the other's kid and he's expecting you to come after him because of this stunt of his."

"And why's that?" Kim asked.

"'Cause your ex bo' isn't the only one who decided to step up. Remember the Bebe robot?"

"Yeah, blonde, super speed, dressed in black one piece bikinis… you know, I still don't know why he dressed them like that."

"And remember supped-up Syntho-Drones he made two years ago?"

"Please don't remind me! That whole thing with Eric, _nyugh_, thanks for reminding me."

"Well, the Doc was able to merge the two technologies and make a cybernetic sidekick."

"So? The Bebe's dumped him before, I'm sure this one will too. No big." Kim smiled though it quickly faded when she saw the look on Shego's face.

"No such luck cupcake. He programmed her like he did Eric, absolute loyalty, no way of talking her into it. Trust me, I've tried."

"Well we could always fight. The Bebe wasn't very good at it."

"Wrong again. Drakken programmed his new she-toy with all kinds of fighting styles, INCLUDING OURS! That blue jerk even cloned my powers for his wined-up doll!"

"But you know how we fight by heart! How could you lose knowing that?"

"I never said I lost Princess, I just high tailed my butt out of the fight before a little something got hurt. If you get my drift." Shego put a hand on her stomach. Kim nodded her head as well as placing a hand on her own belly. "Besides, Drakken programmed Bebe with Buffoon-Boy's monkey kung fu. I've never had the displeasure of fighting against it until today."

"Hey Ron's not a Buffoon!" Kim said angrily. Ron may not be her boyfriend anymore but he was still her best friend and she didn't like it when people took crack shots at his personality, especially when he wasn't around to defend himself.

"Whatever." Said a deadpan Shego though a hint of a smirk appeared on her face. The thief loved to get the young redhead riled; it was one of the few perks she had working with that idiot Dr. Drakken.

"But how did Dr. Drakken program Tai Sheng Pek Kwar into his new… what was it again… Bebe? Ann Possible asked. Mrs. Dr. Possible didn't really know too much about her daughter's foes aside from Drakken and Shego. The elder Possible knew that Kim had a lot of enemies and Ann preferred not to know too much about them though the name Bebe sparked something familiar in her memory. "It's not like Ron would allow him to study his martial arts in depth."

"Drakken probably got his intel' from Monkey fist." Shego said.

"Monkey fist? Since when did he and Drakken work together?" Kim asked

"Actually he more than likely got the info from D.N. Amy. You now how obsessed she is with that guy. "

"He 'got' it from Amy?" Kim looked disbelieving at the green woman. Shego was starting to feel a little uncomfortable with the way the teen was looking at her and soon caved.

"Alright already, he stole it from Amy back when they teamed up and made that Dino-like thing, now quit looking at me like that!" Kim jumped a foot in the air when her uninvited house guest yelled and surprisingly Mrs. Possible stepped up and slapped Shego hard across the face.

"Don't you dare yell at my daughter! Beside what are you even doing here?" Shego looked at Mrs. Dr. Possible in shock. No one had ever rebuked her ever since she was little. Now there was this woman punishing her for yelling at her enemy. Shego was somewhat intimidated by the older red head and she didn't intimidate easily.

"I figured that this would be the best place to keep out of reach of Dr. D's fem-bot. I'm sure G.J.'s got this place guarded better than Fort Knox."

"So you're here just to save your own kiester!" Kim exclaimed. "And if you knew how well protected, how did you get in?"

"I'm the best Pumpkin. There isn't a place built that I couldn't get into, besides my fanny isn't the only one that I'm worried about."

"Yeah? Who else did you bring with you?" said an annoyed Kim.

"Your child." Kim went cold. For a moment she forgot that Shego was carrying her baby just like Kim was carrying Shego's. The teen hero was about to apologies but Shego put up a hand to stop her. "Also I came over to keep you and my child safe Princess."

"Shego…" Kim was in awe. Seeing this sensitive side of her arch foe brought back memories of the time Shego became a good-guy again when Team Go's old enemy, Electronique, tried turning all of Team Go evil but not knowing that Shego was already a bad-guy. Later Shego, going by the name Miss Go, became a substitute teacher at Middleton High School. After a series of events Shego wound up living with Kim and her family and the two former heated rivals became very close friends. But Team Go with Electronique had went on a rampage on Go City. Team Possible were able to stop Shego's brothers and turn them back to normal, afterward Shego was about to tell Kim something very personal about there relationship. But Ron accidentally turned Shego evil again before she could tell Kim what she wanted to.

Kim always wondered about that and she missed having Shego as a friend. Now having this special connection with the villain she just might get her friend back. That thought made the teen feel warm and she didn't know why.

"Um… Princess… you're starting to freak me out again." Kim had been staring at Shego with a glazed look in her eyes. She snapped out of her daze her whole face read with embarrassment and then a beeping sound came from her wrist.

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?" a picture of a young African-American boy appeared on her Wrist Kimmunicator, his face looked very concerned.

"Kim, I just her about the news report and I have word that Shego's on her way to your house! I'm calling in Global Justice!"

"It's a little late for that Wade."

"What do you mean?" Kim turned her Kimmunicator toward Shego who stood there with an arm across her chest and waving with her free hand looking very smug.

"Oh no! This is bad; I'm signaling Dr. Director to move in NOW!"

"No Wade, don't do-" but it was too late. The screen went blank and the next moment the doors and windows of the house burst open and in poured G.J. agents who quickly surrounded Kim, her mother and Shego. From the ring of armed guards emerged the head of Global Justice Dr. Betty Director.

"Shego, by the power as the head of Global Justice and under the authority of the United States government I'm placing you under arrest." Dr. Director whipped out a pair of specialized handcuffs. These were obviously meant to hold Shego even if she used her plasma powers to try to melt them off.

"Dr. Director. Please wait." Kim rushed between her boss and her foe.

"Kimberly please step out of the way."

"I-I can't. I can't let you take Shego way right now!"

"Why in heaven's name not? She's a criminal and need to be locked away for the safety of the public."

"…"

"What was that Agent Possible?" Kim flinched at the harshness of the normally pleasant woman. This was the first time that Dr. Director called her "Agent" and it really scared her. This was also the first time that the teen saw her employer angry. Not the sibling rivalry that she shared with her evil twin brother Gemini, but real anger and hatred for the super villain that was standing only feet away.

"Would you really lock up Shego?" Kim said timidly.

"Yes, of course. Why do you even need to ask? You know what this woman is capable of more that anyone else." Seeing that the head of G.J. was distracted Shego prepared to pounce on the one eyed woman and just before she could Kim's mother stepped behind her and firmly placed her hands on the raven haired woman's shoulders.

"What are you doing?" came a whispered growl from Shego.

"My daughter is trying to help you. I don't really know why but I have my suspicions. So let her talk this out for you."

"Fine!" and Shego relaxed for the moment waiting to see how this played out.

"I know why you want to lock Shego away," Kim said to Dr. Director looking directly into the woman's remaining eye. "But would you really imprison my baby too?" Betty was jolted. She forgot that Shego too was pregnant and with one of her top agents child. But was she to do, Dr. Director couldn't let the thief loose on Middleton.

"Sorry Miss Possible I forgot that this is also a personal matter for you but we need to take Shego into custody for the good of the people."

"But where are you going to put her? Not in some jail cell."

"We'll be placing her in guarded quarters at Global Justice HQ."

"I think I know where that is. It's in the lowest, most secluded part of G.J. It might be more comfortable for Shego but it's so secluded it's even worse than prison." Kim was almost crying. She didn't want Shego or their child in her to be locked away like some animal especially since Shego was feeling genuinely concerned for their children even though the fetus is only a week old. Perhaps telling her superior about Shego's actions will help persuade Betty into using a less extreme form of incarceration.

"I know Kim, but I have few options at my disposal. If you can come up with any kind of alternative I'm willing to hear it."

"Doctor, I think that I might." Kim motioned to the older short haired woman so she could speak with her so that no one else could hear them. Betty Director did so and the teen began to whisper into her ear her idea. They stood there for a few moments exchanging words in an inaudible undertone so that the others couldn't hear them, not even Ann or Shego who were the closest to them. The only information that they received from the discussion were the expressions on Dr. Director's face, looks of surprise, disbelief, anger, amusement and finally consent. The two stepped apart and Dr. Director became rigid with authority.

"Alpha Team! Stand down and return to your positions! Beta Team, return to headquarters, I'll be joining you shortly!" the surrounding agents saluted and exited the house. Betty herself turned to the remaining three women in the entrance hallway thought most of her attention was directed to the green villainess. "Shego, at the request of Agent Kimberly Ann Possible, I am placing you under house arrest under the supervision of Kimberly and her family. But since Kimberly herself is not permitted to perform any of her Global Justice duties due to her condition, Alfa Team will continue to patrol outside of the residence." Shego looked skeptical at the brunet. Being forced to stay at Kimmie's wasn't the worst place to be locked up though having to put up with Miss Perfect 24/7 might get on her nerves, but the setup still seemed to good to be true.

"Also you will be required to join Miss Possible on her trips to Global Justice for her weekly pregnancy exams. You will be undergoing these examinations yourself seeing as yours and Kimberly's conditions are connected." Dr. Director looked between the two young women as she spoke the last part. Kim and Shego also looked at each other briefly and nervously when Betty mentioned their "connection." "Also the only other times that you will be permitted to leave the Possible residence are when you and Kimberly are out to purchase maternity clothes for the following nine months, and you will be accompanied by G.J. agents, and when it comes time for you to give birth. You will be aloud to leave the house but only to the surrounding property which will be continuously patrolled so it would be best if you didn't try to escape."

Shego's mouth just hung open. She was going to be basically attached at the hip with the Princess. FOR NINE MONTHS! That was going to be a lot of sugary goody-to-shoeness, almost like being with her brothers again. If she wasn't going to be having a baby she'd shoot herself now! But then again if she weren't pregnant and if Pumpkin didn't intervene she'd be on her way to an exposed and very uncomfortable prison cot instead of a real bed to sleep in tonight. She hated to admit it, but she owed Kimmie a debt of gratitude.

"I guess that I don't have much of a choice do I?" the thief inquired of the agent.

"Not much. It's either live with the Possibles or a high security Global Justice medical cell." Betty answered her eye narrowed and unmoving from the green woman.

"In that case I'd better stay Cupcake. At least she's fun to annoy." Kim crossed her arms and scowled at Shego just beginning to think that she made a serious mistake. Her mother too didn't look too happy with the arrangements but seem to accept it.

"Well Shego, maybe I should show you to where you'll be sleeping tonight." Mrs. Possible suggested.

"No thank you Mrs. Dr. P. I know were the guest room is from before." Ann remembered the last time Shego came to stay with them. It was awkward at first but it wasn't too long before she seemed to belong with them. Of course she had her brain waves reversed at the time but Shego and Kim became such good friends that it seemed so sad that Shego went back to being evil again. "Also since I'm going to be staying here I should tell you something Dr. Director. It's about Drakken. He's got a ne-"

"I'm already aware of Dr. Drakken's Bebe cyborg." Betty interrupted. Shego did a double take at Dr. Director's statement. How did she know about Dr. D's new toy?

"Miss Possible informed me of this latest threat when we were discussing you and what to do with you." The head of G.J. said seeing the confused look on Shego's face. "But I do want you to fill me in, in detail about the extent of Dr. Drakken's new sidekick. So if you would join me in the kitchen we'll get started. I hope that you don't mind Dr. Possible."

"Of course not, but if you could make it short, James will be returning from the Space Center soon and my sons will be with him. It was another Rocket Ranger field trip." Betty Director nodded and directed Shego in to the kitchen and Kim and her mother went back into the den. Mrs. Possible sat her daughter down on the couch still looking concerned.

"Kimmie-cub, are you sure that this is a good idea? Having Shego stay with us again I mean."

"I think so Mom. Shego was a really good friend when Electronique turned her good with her Reverse Polarizer."

"Yes but Shego was turned back into a villain. Somehow I don't think that she'd be as friendly as she was when she here last year."

"I know Mom, but I think she misses being my friend too. There's just something in her eyes when said that she wanted to protect me and both our children. So I gonna see if I can get her to be a good-guy again or at least stop being a bad-guy." Ann sighed. Sometimes she thought that her daughter was too nice for her own good. But the task she set-up for herself might not be impossible, once someone like Shego had a taste of being good again there's always a way to nurture that part of the person and bring it back to light. And of course anything if possible for a Possible.

"Okay sweetheart, I trust your judgment. But I don't want to see you get into something that may come back to hurt you." Ann said hugging the teen.

"It's no big Mom. Let's see how Dr. Director's coming along. Dad's going to be home in a half hour." The two stood up and mad their way toward the kitchen from which they could hear the Director of Global Justice and one of the most dangerous criminals on Earth still talking. If not for the uniforms (and Shego's green skin) it might have looked like some kind of intense business meeting. Both women looked very serious and were looking at each other hardly even blinking. The tones of their voices were all business and calm if a bit accelerated. Soon enough their discussion ended which coincided with Kim and her mother entering the kitchen.

"Very well Shego. I'll take this information back to headquarters and have our scientists begin working on counter measures for the Bebe. But remember you are not to leave this residence for any reason other than what we discussed other wise I WILL take you in. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah I understand! Be a good girl and I can have cupcakes for dessert and if I'm a bad girl I get locked away in deep dark prison without supper. I get it. Later!" Shego stared at Dr. Director coldly as though she didn't trust the super spy to keep her word which was probably not too far off. Betty got up from the table and approached the Possible women.

"Mrs. Possible, Kimberly, Shego provided me with as much information on Dr. Drakken's Bebe cyborg as she could and we will begin working on the problem soon. As for Shego herself I leave her under your care and I will be seeing the both of you" Dr. Director speaking directly to Kim at this point. "in a week's time. Also, I believe it would be prudent to make your maternity purchases as soon as possible before I implement the increased security around your home."

"Would this weekend be early enough Betty?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked.

"That should fine. I'll inform the scheduled guards so they can be prepared. If you have any other questions please call either me or my assistant tomorrow, I really need to get back and have the Global Justice scientists review this information. Farewell." She shook both Kim and her mother's hands and the two Possibles said their good-byes and Dr. Betty Director left. Kim and Ann turned back to the kitchen to see a still sulking Shego.

"Finally! I thought that woman would never leave. Now I can finally relax!" Shego stretched her arms and legs ending up with her arms folded behind her head and her legs crossed propped up on the table. Mrs. Possible got very mad very quickly, and marched up to the green villainess who peered at her with one partially opened eye and… "OUCH! Hey, leggo my ear! Owowowowow!"

"If you think that staying here means that all you're going to do is loaf, you've got another ting coming!" (_I can't believe that I just wrote that line_) "First thing that you're going to do is go and get a shower and change into something more appropriate! I will not have you parading around in that skintight outfit in front of my sons! After that you WILL help me get dinner ready and after dinner you'll help clean the dishes!" And Kim's mother dragged the Mighty Shego unceremoniously by one ear toward the upstairs bathroom to get ready for the evening. Kim couldn't help but giggle at her nemesis' sitch. Shego turned her head toward Kim looking both angry and pleading at her teen foe.

"Maybe this will be better than I thought!" Kim thought. She followed after Shego and her Mom to retrieve some of Shego's clothes that she had left in the guest room and somehow managed to survive the destruction of house from the Lorwardian attack.

**

* * *

**

Mr. Dr. Possible and his sons Jim and Tim had returned home and were surprised to find Ann and a reluctant Shego busying themselves in the kitchen preparing that evenings dinner while Kim sat at the table trying unsuccessfully to stifle her fits of laughter. Shego look so ridiculous in her business suit that she had worn when she was teaching at Middleton High, but that wasn't what made it so odd. The green woman was wearing Ann Possible's "World's Best Mom" apron and doing most of the preparations for that night's dinner with the aforementioned Mrs. Possible's very close supervision.

"Um, Honey… why is Kim's nemesis making our dinner?" James asked his wife.

"Oh hi! I didn't hear you come in." Ann turned to her husband leaving Shego to finish cooking. "Well it's a long story but Shego will be staying with us at least until she has her baby. You remember, she and our Kimmie have the same condition. Dr Director was going to lock her away over at Global Justice but Kim didn't want to see another expectant mother go to prison and made a deal for Shego to stay here."

"Okay? But why is she making dinner?"

"We'll Shego thought that she was going to just lounge around the house as though she wasn't being punished, so I decided some firm mothering was in order. So for now Shego is going to do the majority of the house hold chores."

"Alright!" shouted the twins, high-fiving each other.

"No more chores!" said Jim.

"And we get our meals cooked by a super villain!" Tim continued.

"Sweet!" they said together.

"Now hold it boys. Just because your sister's arch foe is doing most of the chores around here doesn't mean that you won't have any." Mr. Dr. Possible cut in.

"Your father is right. You'll still need to keep your rooms clean and I want you to get your rocket equipment out of the garage." Jim and Tim's high spirits were brought back down to Earth when they heard that they still had work to do around the house. But on the plus side they'll get to see their mother push around Shego.

Soon dinner was ready and everyone sat down at the table to eat. Shego looking very worn out and completely forgetting to remove the apron was forced to sit next to Kim, who was still smiling at her foes predicament. For such a short time Ann and Shego managed to prepare a magnificent spread. There was a fine spinach salad with an oil and vinegar dressing and freshly grated parmesan, garlic toast, steamed wild rice, steamed asparagus drizzled with extra virgin olive oil, pan-fried trout with a citrus glaze and chocolate cannoli for dessert. Just as Shego was about to grab a piece of toast Ann lightly smacked the back of her hand. The villain balled her hand into a fist was just staring to get her glow on until Kim cleared her throat warningly, Shego powered down and retuned her attention to the woman that wasn't allowing her to eat the food that she was forced to cook.

"Shego, would you please say grace?" Mrs. Possible asked unfazed by the green woman's near blow-up. Shego sat there flummoxed at the older redhead's request. She'd never said grace for a meal before and she was kind of surprised that there were still people around that did.

"Er, um… okay?" She said everyone around her folded their hands together and bowed there heads waiting for her to begin. "Um… thank you for this… uh… food and um… for those that made it …uh… Amen."

"Thank you Shego, let's eat." And they did. No one talked much during that dinner for a few reasons. One; it was kind of awkward eating at the same table as your enemy and two; the meal was surprisingly very good! But no one was more surprised than Shego. She had never needed to cook for any reason before now, not even as a child. Her family was pretty wealthy and never needed for anything and she only became a villain for the fun of it, that and to get away from her annoying brothers. Even as a villain she spent most of her meal times in high end restaurants or the in the cafeteria at one or another of Dr. Drakken's lairs though she tried to avoid doing the latter if she could help it. Sitting down to eat in someone's home and eating a dinner that she made herself was very new and very weird to her. It was almost nice but still very weird.

Everyone complimented Shego on the dinner and the twins asked excitedly when the next time she was going to cook again having grown tiered of there mother's cooking, a comment that earned them a week's worth of restriction. Shego and a grounded Jim and Tim cleaned that evening's dishes under the watchful eye of Mrs. Possible. Soon enough it was time for bed and Shego for one was glad for the day to end and was hoping that the next nine months would go a little smoother that today a been.

**

* * *

**

It was finally the week end and Kim and Shego had gone out to Club Banana to buy maternity clothes, and of course they were accompanied by a squad of heavily armed Global Justice agents. The two women were busy going through tops, Kim's selections were various in patterns and colors where as Shego were limited to her usual green and black and combinations of the two. There was a considerable amount of attention being drawn to the fashion center of the mall, but it wasn't because of the famous and infamous women currently shopping there. It was the mass of guards that they had with them. There were four agents in front of the store, five dotted through out the store and an additional three female agents following Kim and Shego (mostly Shego) in and out of the dressing room.

"I wish you would quit doing that!" Shego shouted to the agent that was about to accompany her into the ladies' dressing room for the umpteenth time. "I think that I'm old enough to try on clothes without and escort!"

"I'm sorry but my orders are to keep a continuous watch over you so that you cannot escape." Said the agent dryly.

"Escape to where? Where could I possibly go inside that tiny closet of a room? Through the air vent?" asked the miffed green woman pointing up toward a small grate that looked like a small dog would have trouble crawling though it let alone a full grown human being.

"That's not for me to say, but I have my orders. But if you would prefer to leave and return to the Possible residence with the purchases that you have already made and have your remaining necessities bought for you, that could be arranged." Shego was growing increasingly irritated with the woman, balling her fists which started to glow with plasma.

"Do you know what you could arrange for me?" Just at that moment Kim stepped out of the room she was changing in to see Shego ready to destroy a G.J. agent as well as her freedom from prison. She also noticed that the two other female agent were ready to jump in should a fight actually start. Kim leapt into the air somersaulting and then landing between Shego and the female agent before the green villain had a change to tear the woman to shreds.

"Hey Agent Simmons, perhaps I could watch after Shego for the rest of the afternoon." Kim suggested. Though Simmons didn't look to comfortable with this setup.

"But Miss Possible, what about your safety? Shego is a known felon. There is no telling what she'd do to you if left alone."

"Did you forget why she's here in the first place? Shego came to protect me and our babies from Drakken's Bebe cyborg. I really don't think that she'll hurt me know. Will you Shego?" Kim looked back at her nemesis who seemed to calm a bit with the teen's interruption and simply answered by crossing her arms and shaking her head. "See?"

"Very well Miss Possible, the other two agents and I will return to the store entrance to reinforce the guard there." And with that the three Global Justice women left the changing area to their comrades.

"Please and thank you." Kim called out to them and turned back to Shego breathing a sigh of relief. Shego stood there glaring at the young hero her arms still folded across her chest.

"Okay Kimmie, what was that about?"

"You were just about to take on a G.J. agent and two other's were getting ready to attack you when you did! If didn't step in to help they would have dragged you back to Global Justice Headquarters and thrown you into a deep dark prison and thrown away the key!"

"Come on Cupcake, do you really think that those jarheads could really take me on and win?"

"No not really but what this?" Kim lightly poked Shego in the stomach "You don't have only yourself to worry about remember or have you forgotten that you're pregnant?" Shego just stood there looking still angry and not speaking, but it was obvious that what Kim said had some kind of impact, because tears were forming in her usually though looking eyes. But it wasn't too long until she could speak again.

"Of course I haven't forgotten. I'd do anything to keep my child safe even if I fight everyone to do it." She said softly placing a hand were Kim had her finger just seconds before. Kim took that hand in both of her's and lifted all three hands between them and was talking softly as well.

"But you don't have to fight everyone right now. Dr. Director and everyone at G.J. are trying to keep us and our unborn children safe. My parents are trying too, so just give everybody a chance and things will work out. And hey, maybe even my Mom will lighten your chores if you do." Kim giggled and even Shego smiled a little at joke. The two women slowly drew closer with eyes closing and there lips mere inches from pressing together and then…

"Okay! Um… I think that I'll try on some of those black pants with the green stripes and elastic waistband. You know for the expanding belly that I'm bound to get." Shego and Kim blushed quickly stepping away from each other, Shego fiddling with the pockets in her dress coat and Kim pulling on her hair nervously.

"Yeah… uh… there's some cute orthopedic sneakers that I was thinking about trying on, I think that I'll go take a look." Kim and Shego turned away from each other to do there own thing but as they did something slipped from Shego's pocket and floated to the floor. Kim being use to dodging punches and kicks by only seeing them out of the corner of her eye, noticed the object and turned back to pick it up. Shego was already in the changing stall by that time. When Kim bent down she saw that it was a bit of photo paper with one edge burned. The teen turned it over to see what the picture was and she gasped silently.

It was a photo booth picture of her and Shego when Shego had been turned good. Apparently Shego must also be feeling the same emptiness that Kim did about their former friendship. But why were the other pictures burned away? Now wasn't the right time to ask the green woman about that and Kim slipped the picture into her pocket and went to try on the shoes that she had mentioned. But she will ask Shego sometime but she wasn't sure when.

**To be continued…**

Next chapter: **"Through yonder window breaks." **


	3. Through Yonder Window Breaks

_Kim Possible_

**Adventures Begin Anew**

Dear Readers;

It's time for Chapter three and the moment that you all have been waiting for. KIGO! Yes this chapter will result in the romantic and intimate (NOT EROTIC! _Perverts_) coupling of Kimberly Ann Possible and the Super Villainess Shego. I may or may not introduce an actual name for Shego in this chapter. You'll just have to read and find out. Now let the adventure begin!

Astalavista Baby;

Wolf-Sama

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from this fan fiction.

By: Wolf-Sama

**CH 03: Through Yonder Window Breaks**

It has been close to a month since Kim and Shego's little "adventure" in Club Banana at the Middleton mall. And in all that time Kim couldn't stir up the nerve to ask why Shego still had the picture of them together. Just so that Shego wouldn't get suspicious Kim placed the photograph in the ankle pouch of her uniform when they returned home that evening hoping that the thief would think she left it there instead of keeping it with her. They both still suffered from morning sickness for a month though it had become fairly routine and expected. Also Shego tried to do what Kim suggested, though it went against her evil nature, and give those at Global Justice and the teen's family a chance to help her out. In other words she tried to not be as stubborn when it came to either the appointed chores given by Mrs. Dr. Ann Possible or the weekly examinations by the G.J. doctors, though if given a choice Shego'd rather go to the exams. Kim's mother was a tyrant when it came to cleanliness. Perhaps it was because she was a brain surgeon or something.

Indeed things seem to move smoothly at the Possible home for the time being. But Dr. Drakken's lack of action was a concern for Kim, Shego and those at Global Justice. At the scheduled time for the pregnancy examinations Shego was also questioned about what Drakken may be doing but as she only had knowledge limited to the time that her former employer shown her the undeveloped Bebe the one time and when he ordered the cyborg to destroy his former sidekick, Shego's information wasn't very useful beyond initial preparations. It wasn't like the mad scientist to wait to do anything but rather to rush in head first without thinking which was very disturbing. It meant that the not so good doctor had really stepped up his game and made him unpredictable which made him that much more dangerous.

Dr. Director had assured both Kim and Shego that if something should arise that they would be prepared for it. Shego was unconvinced and wasn't afraid to voice her opinion on the matter which resulted in her being threatened with immediate incarceration in the G.J. prison. Kim knew the threat was meaningless but it shut the green villain up in a hurry.

It soon became Saturday night at the Possibles' and it so happened to be an other night for a visit by Ron Stoppable. Ron had visited Kim and her family a total of six times since Shego stared staying there and the first couple of times were not very comfortable for the young man. Like the first night that he was there was also the same day that Kim and Shego had gone shopping for maternity cloths and supplies.

Ron had walked to his friend's house like he usually did and rang the door bell. He rocked back and forth on his feet whistling to himself waiting to be let in. After a few short moments the door opened.

"Hey Mrs. Dr… SHEGO!" the young man went stiff will shock and soon fainted. Rufus, Ron's pet naked molerat, scampered out of his owners pocket and climbed onto Ron's chest and squawked fast and loud to try to revive his master. Having no success he looked around to see what was the cause of Ron's current state of unconsciousness and soon looked up seeing Shego looking down at him with an evil smile. The hairless rodent rushed back into the confines of Ron's pocket with a high pitch scream.

"Yo Cupcake! It's for you!" Shego said turning around shouting into the house. Kim raced door from her room where she had been organizing her new wardrobe (and replacing Shego's photograph) only to find her best friend lying out cold on the front stoop and her nemesis walking a way from the seen.

"SHEGO? What did you do?" Kim asked rushing to Ron's side trying to wake him up.

"Just open a door. Can I help it if the sidekick shocks easily?" Said Shego nonchalantly.

"Hey! He's not my sidekick any more! Ron's an equal partner and he's almost as good as a fighter as you!"

"Yeah right! The day that Stoppable is a mach for me I'll hang up my lock picking kick and go hero again." Boldly stated the villain, and was a statement which piqued Kim's interest.

"You care to back that up?"

"Absolutely Princess. If you can wake up 'Stompable'" Shego said using a mispronunciation of Ron's name she heard on one of the talk show when the inept hero was announced Homecoming King. "And convince him to spar with me in your backyard and if he can keep up with me in a fight I swear that I'll give up on being a bad guy!" Kim accepted and began working hard to awaken her best friend. A few minutes and a gallon of ice water later the teen heroin managed to rouse Ron. Having a very difficult time trying to convince her former boyfriend to fight with Shego, she managed to win him over with a weeks worth of Bueno Nacho Nacos all of which would be Grande sized.

It was still a couple of hours until dinner so Kim, Shego and Ron set up everything in the backyard for "Duel of the Sidekicks." Not having to work that night Mr. Dr. Possible was also home and noticed the activities of Shego and the two teenagers. 

"What are you kids up too?" the Possible patriarch asked out of curiosity.

"Oh hey dad! Well Shego and I have a bet that if Ron can keep up with her in a sparing match Shego'd give up being a villain. So we're setting up an area in the backyard so they could fight with out breaking anything." Kim's father looked at his daughter with polite confusion just not fully understanding this generation. But he knew that his daughter wouldn't do anything stupid or too dangerous, especially at home, and he just smiled and told her not to be too late because that they were eating soon. Kim went back to helping her ex-bo and her…er…um…Shego finish the prep work for the match.

Soon all was ready in the backyard and Ron and Shego were both ready for the fight. Ron was dressed in his martial arts Gi that he had kept from the Yaminuchi School in Japan, and Shego was in her traditional green and black uniform. Each stood on one side of the makeshift ring while Kim stood on the outside refereeing.

"Okay, a few rules before you guys start." Kim announced.

"Rules?" Ron and Shego questioned. Kim just glared.

"Rule one: Ron, no gut shots to Shego!" The green woman snickered. "Rule two: Shego, no plasma!"

"What?"

"If you're going to have a handicap Ron's gotta have one too."

"Fine!" Shego huffed.

"Rule three: Winner will be decided by pin! Aaand… GO!" Kim shouted.

"What, I'm not ready!" Ron screamed as Shego leapt at him. Just as the older woman was about to grab the boy's shoulders, Ron ducked and jumped sideways. Shego tucked and rolled to avoid landing on her face. Standing back up Shego turned around and chased after the hero. Ron tried to knock his foe off balanced by doing a leg swipe. Shego jumped out of the way of the obvious attack. The green woman seemed to hover in the air for a split second. Ron seeing an opportunity swung his legs upward and kicked Shego in the back which also propelled him forward into a midair summersault landing on his feet. Shego did a face plant from the boy's kick and skidded in the grass. Needless to say this made her mad and she decided to rev-up her attack.

Shego was tempted to ignite her plasma so she could sweep the floor with the buffoon, but it wouldn't be fair to Princess who was trying really hard to keep her out of the slammer. Fighting back the urge to cheat the older green woman charged the young man though she decided that a little cheating might be an option. Shego charged up her plasma powers to allow her to use her superhuman strength but not so much that the plasma would not encase her hands. She slashed at Ron who narrowly avoided Shego's clawed gloves but not without a fistful of tears in his Gi. Ron yelped in shock and looked down at the torn remnants of his shirt.

"Hey! This outfit's from Japan! It's a one of a kind!"

"Yeah right. There're hundreds just like it on the internet." Shego remarked.

"Well… yeah but… never mind." Taking advantage of Ron's distraction Shego leg swept the young man who lost his balance landing on his back. Shego once again leapt at Ron hoping to seize him and win the match, but Ron rolled out of the way. The villain landed on all fours like a cat and then suddenly felt a pressure on her back. It seemed that Ron, after his roll and the green woman's miss, jumped on Shego's back hoping that his weight would keep her from moving and eventually have the villain's limbs collapse under her. But the teen boy "Overestimated" his own weight and "Underestimated" Shego's unnatural strength. Shego flipped the boy over like a pancake and jumped again, this time she was successful in pinning him to the ground, but as the older woman was about to pounce on Ron, he was going to kick out. Then he remembered that Shego was pregnant and that his attack would've hit her in the stomach and Kim had said no gut shots, so instead he straightened his legs and laid them on the ground letting Shego straddle him and sit on his stomach to keep him from moving.

To anyone that didn't know what was going on this final action left Ron in an embarrassing and somewhat compromising position. Kim noticed it and for some reason she felt real uncomfortable seeing Shego like that and called the match. For having beaten Ron in hand-to-hand combat, Kim noticed that Shego did not look too pleased. In fact, the green villain looked down right surly. After getting off of Ron, who looked as though he thought that the older woman was going to kill him, Shego stalked past Kim without a second look at the teen hero back into the house.

"What's with her?" Ron asked rubbing his wrists where Shego had gripped him when she had him pinned.

"I don't know. Ron you can go in the kitchen and wait, I'll be there in a moment." Kim left her former boyfriend and half hurried back into the house to find Shego. Locating her wasn't all that hard. The thief was in the guest room changing out of her uniform and into a green t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants. "Hey Shego, what's up?"

"What you want Miss Perfect?" Shego growled, tossing her green and black spandex over the back of a chair. Kim looked a little taken aback by the older woman's attitude, but she just ignored it for the moment.

"Well you just beat-up my best friend in my back yard with mine and his permission. Then you just stormed back into the house without a word, so I asked again, what's up?"

"Here!" Shego tossed Kim a small leather satchel. Kim opened it. Inside was a series of instruments that looked like they might have been in a dental office except that there were a set of ground down keys as well. The teen looked from Shego to the instrument pouch and then back realizing what it had meant.

"But you beat Ron in only a couple of minutes, and with out your powers."

"Wrong Kimmie! I cheated, I did use my powers. Just at a lower level so that my plasma wouldn't ignite." Kim stood there looking a little dumbfounded. The teen knew that cheating wasn't bellow the now former villain but for some reason the fact that Shego did it in a match to prove a point or the fact that she was admitting it openly to her rival upset Kim a little more than it normally would.

"Why would you do that?" Kim asked with more than a hint of anger in her voice. At first Shego said nothing, just looked into Kim's angry face. She didn't like what she saw. Sure the former thief had seen Kim's anger many times before but not anger heated with disappointment. She wished now that she didn't use here powers, seeing the teen like this was hurting her more than any punch thrown her way.

"I… I'm sorry. I couldn't help my self. It's just that the buffo- Stoppable actually was going to last for a while and it kind of ticked me off a little. I just couldn't accept that he was almost as good as I'm, as good as you are, and I fooled myself into thinking that if I cheated just a little then I didn't have to admit it and still be a bad guy."

"So why are you giving it up? I mean you felt that being a villain was more important than playing by the rules so you cheated to make it look like you won! But now you say you're going to give it up anyway, why Shego?" Kim's words stung the green woman more than a snake's venom.

"Because I … I was wrong Princess. Just because I convinced myself that I what I was doing was what I wanted it really wasn't. It's really complicated and I'm not sure that I can explain right now." Shego said looking extremely hesitant and confused.

"Well… when you feel like 'EXPLAINING' you know were you can find me!" Kim tossed the satchel back to the older woman and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her. Shego continued to stand in the room in complete and uncomfortable silence. The older woman sat on the edge of the edge of the bed hugging her lock picking kit to her chest. She felt terrible, like she just betrayed the trust of a close friend, which was closer to the truth than she thought and Shego started to weep softly. The green superwoman didn't know why she was crying; maybe it was hormones from her pregnancy. Meanwhile an identical set of green eyes were tearing profusely in an other room in the house. Perhaps thing weren't going so smoothly after all.

**

* * *

**

On a metallic operating table, lay a gray skinned woman with a number of wires attached to her head by electrodes which were connected to an elaborate set of computers. Working furiously at the processors was a blue maniac trying to decipher the data that his creation collected.

"This is fantastic! Absolutely Fantastic! So much data collected after just a couple of minutes of combat, and it's just the tip of what she was capable of! I should have done this years ago." Dr. Drakken ranted to himself, practically drooling on the keyboard. "You did very well Bebe my dear."

"But Dr. Drakken, Bebe failed to eliminate your former sidekick Shego." Even though she was on laying the table with instruments downloading her thought and memories of the fight with Shego, Bebe was fully awake and listening to everything her creator said. She didn't notice the annoying way that Drakken gloated to himself nor how the evil scientist kept rambling on about nothing, all that concerned her was being loyal to him and how she might serve to help.

"That's okay my dear. Frankly I'm not too surprised that you weren't able to defeat her. You were fresh from your maturation and your muscles and tendons were still sluggish from never being used. That and Shego has as yet to greatly weaken from her condition. But you did very well none the less." The blue scientist got up from his consol and walked to where his new female sidekick was laying. He stoked her face with a gloved hand until he reached the wired censors that were on Bebe's head. Gently he removed them one by one until the grey woman was free from the computers. "You can go get something to eat and get some sleep. You'll need your rest for the training tomorrow. Take Shego's old room she left a lot of her things in there when she left, I'm sure they might come in handy."

"Yes Dr. Drakken." Bebe got up from the table and left to the cafeteria. Drakken went back to his computer and continued to sift through the fighting data that his cyborg collected, smiling to himself.

**

* * *

**

It has been two weeks since the competition between Shego and Ron, and Kim and Shego still weren't talking to each other, a fact that didn't escape the Possible Matriarch. One night Dr. Ann Possible decided to confront her daughter about the silence between her child and the older woman.

"Kimmie sweetie, is there something wrong between you and Shego? You haven't said more than two words to her ever since that silly competition." Kim's mother said sitting down next to her on Kim's bed. Kim had her arms crossed and her face turned away even when she answered.

"It wasn't about the competition Mom. Shego betrayed my trust and it really hurt!" Ann scooted closer to her daughter and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"I know that you're not going to like hearing this, but are you really surprised that Shego cheated during the fight?" Kim was flabbergasted. She didn't expect to hear her mother defending the woman who hurt her in such a personal way.

"Mom? How could you possibly defend her?"

"Because I think that she deserves it because of how 'Unfair' you have been to her."

"ME, BE UNFAIR TO SHEGO! HA!"

"I'm serious Kimberly. I know that you wanted Shego here so that you baby wouldn't be born in a prison, but I think that you really want her here so that you could get the friend that Shego was back. But you expected too much too soon honey."

"What are you talking about?"

"You can expect someone to change overnight sweetheart. Especially someone who's lived years of her life on the wrong side of the law."

"What about the Reverse Polarizer?" Kim said turning towards her mother.

"You know that change was forced on Shego in the hopes that she'd turn evil. But she was already evil and turned good instead. But you know that wasn't a real change, it was a scientific accident that did something good but came to too short an end."

"But it did change her. After that happened, Shego was a lot less aggressive when we fought and openly thought of me as more of a rival other than an enemy. And she… she… _mumble, mumble._"

"I'm sorry Kimmie?"

"…_she still has our photo_…"

"What…?"

"SHEGO STILL HAS OUR PHOTO!" Kim shouted, and then both of her hands jumped to her mouth, surprising herself with her own outburst and hoping that a green house guest didn't hear it. For a moment neither Possible woman said anything. Then Ann pulled her daughter's hands away from her face, holding them delicately.

"The same photo that you still have on your mirror?"

"Almost…" Kim said staring into the space of her lap.

"What do you mean sweetheart?"

"Well… when Shego and I were Club B. things got a little heated, you know how Shego gets when gets irritated, and she nearly took out the guards posted to her. I was able to calm her down and things got a little 'Intense' between us. We decided to give each other a little space for a while and as Shego went back to the dressing room, something fell from her pocket. I picked it up and it was a picture of us together, but it was just the bottom picture from the photo. The rest was burned away. I was able to put it back later when we got home but I still want to why she still had it in the first place and why the rest of the snapshots were burned away."

"Why don't you just ask her? I have a feeling Shego would tell you."

"Come on mom; Shego's a criminal. Secrets are her job. She won't tell anything." Kim's said, her anger rising again. Now Ann was getting a little upset with her oldest child's stubbornness and had quite enough of it.

"Kimberly Ann Possible, now you listen to me! It was your idea to have Shego live with us even though she is a criminal and you and she a both carrying each other's child. You also say that Shego hurt you but you've hurt her too." Kim looked doubtfully at her mother. "I'm serious Kim, I walked by Shego's room after that fight, you had just left and that young woman was crying her eyes out. So you tell me if her feeling were hurt or not!"

Kim looked away, now feeling guilty. Knowing Shego as she did, Kim didn't realize that her former foe, so tough and callus could be heartbroken like this, and ignoring her for the last couple of weeks must have be torture. Then all of the sudden, something in her mind clicked. Shego was in love with her and she felt the same way about her.

"Sorry Mom, I guess I was thinking just about myself. I didn't put any real though about how much Shego had changed or about her feelings for me."

"Her feelings for you?" Ann asked even though she long suspected that Shego and Kim's relationship had developed beyond that of good friends the time that the green villainess was turned good. And if it hadn't been for the fact that Kim was still dating Ron at the time and Ron accidentally turning Shego evil again, the two girls' feelings might have blossomed into an intimate romance.

"I… I think that Shego's is in love with me. And the funny thing is, I think that I'm in love with her too." The teen started to cry. Kim wrapped her arms around her mother and buried her face into Ann's shoulder tears flowing freely. The older Possible hugged her daughter tightly trying to comfort her. "I was so mean to her Mom! All she was doing was try to do the right thing and I accused her of wanting to remain the evil woman she use to be! And I think that she wanted to tell me that she loved me but she couldn't because I was so angry with her!"

"_hush_… Please don't beat yourself sweetheart, Please. You both are in an unusual position right now. Both you and Shego are pregnant with your hormones running high, and you both care for each other very deeply but haven't told each other, so you both are doing things you might not normally do." Ann was gently rubbing her daughter's back trying to calmer the emotional teenager. Kim's heart was tearing apart because of what she did to Shego and the realization that she was in love with her. But how was she going to tell that to Shego. Right now the green woman thinks that Kim hates her and would have nothing to do with her let alone love her. But something needed to be done although slowly as to not make anything worse. "Everything is going to be alright."

The next day was much like the last fortnight though there was a little less of an edge now that Kim realized her true feelings for Shego. But Kim and the former villain were still not talking but hopefully soon that would change.

Kim had classes that day and since she wasn't very long into her pregnancy there were no problems for her to attend. The teen hero was in the bathroom getting ready for the day having just stepped out of the shower. She was mostly dressed, already having her pants and socks on but only wearing a bra up top because her hair was still wet and wrapped up in a towel. Kim was currently brushing her teeth when all of the sudden the bathroom door opened up. The teen spat the toothpaste out into the sink and grabbed a stick of deodorant a was prepared to chuck it a the intruder believing that they were her tweeb brothers trying to get another embracing photo of her to post on the internet.

As the door completed its motion, Kim threw the improvised weapon and realized too late that the person that she threw it at was Shego. The older woman easily dodged the hygienic instrument and turned to stare at Kim with an expression that the teen wasn't use to seeing on her former foe, fear. Had she hurt the woman's feeling so bad that she was scared of her? Shego turned and left even as Kim was about to apologize for the misunderstanding.

"Great going Possible!" Kim mentally scolded herself. "Now you'll never get to say sorry to her!" Kim finished getting ready and went to her room to grab her books for that day's class. As she made her way down the hall she stopped in front of Shego's room. By the muffled sound of weeping, the girl could tell that Shego had run back to the guest room and began crying again. Kim felt a pang of guilt and pressed her forehead against the door and tried to think about what to do. She decided to just try and explain about the incident at the bathroom first hoping that would help break the tension enough so she could apologies for everything else.

"Shego?" Kim said as she knocked on the door. The crying had stopped on the other side but no answer came. Kim just continued. "I'm sorry for throwing the deodorant at you. I thought that you might have been Jim and Tim trying to pull another prank on me again. They do that a lot and I just reacted when you opened the door. It had nothing to do with the argument that we had." There was still no answer from the raven hair woman. Kim couldn't figure out if Shego was just ignoring her or just too upset to talk aloud. The teen hoped for the latter and continued.

"Listen. I kinda figured out why you did what you did when you fought against Ron. You were just being your old self and later you were just trying to make up for it and I bit your head off with out thinking. I'm sorry." Kim waited for a reply but there was none, so she continued talking.

"You know, back at Club Banana? You dropped the photo booth picture that we took together. I was a little surprised that you still had it even after Ron turned you evil again. I still have the pictures too. I miss when we hung out together. We had such a great time. Shopping, seeing movies, talking about how Ron was always losing his pants, it was fantastic. I told Ron you like the big sister I never had. Do you still feel that way too?" Kim waited again, but the former villain still didn't say anything.

"Hey Shego, I gotta go class now but if you want to talk later you know were to find me. I love you." Kim didn't know why she said those last three words and was a little more than surprised to hear them coming from her own mouth. But it was the truth and she left it at that.

The redhead went to her room and collected her school materials, went back downstairs to the kitchen, had a quick breakfast and left for college. As Kim was leaving, Shego had her cheek pressed against the window and watched as her Princess was driving away and placed her hand against the cool glass and said, "I love you too."

Shego left her room and made her way down to the kitchen to find both Doctors Possible sitting there eating breakfast before heading out themselves. Feeling a little hungry Shego grabbed a bowel from the cupboard and a box of sugary cereal that the twins enjoyed and poured her self something to eat and sat down with the other adults. Both James and Ann could see that something was on the green female's mind but were too polite to ask. But they really didn't need to because Shego was going to say something anyway.

"Could I ask you something Docs?" she said looking from one Possible to the other.

"Sure, what do you need?" James asked. Shego looked down at her at her cereal for a moment without saying anything until Ann reached over the table and placed her hand on the other woman's shoulder reassuringly.

"Well…it's about Kimmie."

**

* * *

**

"GAHH!" Kim screamed to herself during her drive home from classes. Her professors had just assigned a mountain of homework that day and it really annoyed the redhead. It wasn't like that Kim couldn't get it done; it was just that it was so boring to do. Her homework was to write a ten page essay about how the justice system has an affect on the daily life of the average person, memorize procedures for a first aid situation involving a diabetic minor, and complete a question booklet on how to use, clean, dismantle, and reassemble several different types of firearms. "Where they kidding?" she thought to herself. The teen hero already knew all of that by heart. Did she really need to prove it on paper?

It wasn't long until she arrived home, parked her car and lugged her books inside so she could finish the useless assignments. Her parents weren't home yet and her two brothers were busying themselves in their room having only just getting home a few minutes earlier. As she made her way to the stairs to her room, Kim passed Shego's room and noticed that the door was wide open and was quite Shegoless. Kim stepped inside to look around just to make sure that the older green female was just out of sight instead of being absent.

After only a minute or so of looking it was easy to tell that Shego was indeed not in her room but there was a slip of paper on her bed in place of the former villainess. Kim rushed to the bed and gabbed it up and hurriedly began reading to thinking that it was some kind of note saying that Shego had decided to leave and not be bothered living with a girl who hates her guts. It was a note, but it didn't say that Shego had left and Kim breathed a deep sigh of relief. The teen began to read the massage a little slower so she could take in what it said rather that what it didn't. In green ink and Shego's hand writing it said:

_Kimmie,_

_Go to your room and look out your window. In the back yard you'll see something for you. Hopefully it will make up for the last few days._

_Sincerely,_

_Shego_

Kim scratched her head. It wasn't like Shego to leave messages around for someone to read. And how did she know that the teen would read it anyway. For all she knew Kim might not have gone into her room at all. But there was only one way to figure out the green woman's odd behavior and that was to do what the note had said. Kim made her way up to her room and immediately saw another note taped to her window. She took it down and began to read.

_Kimmie,_

_In case you miss my other note, look out your window. You'll see something for you. Sorry for the last few days._

_Sincerely,_

_Shego_

Still with note in hand, Kim unlocked the latch and through open the glass looking out into the back yard. Outside Shego was standing next to a beautifully laid out table with place settings for two. But that wasn't the only thing of beauty. Shego herself was in a low cut, black, spaghetti strap dress with a slit up one side revealing her smooth pale green thigh. She had a bright green sash tied around her waist with the knot opposite the slit in the dress. Shego also wore dark green long opera gloves and matching pumps and had her hair done up in an ornate bun but still leaving enough loose to still fame her face.

Kim was awe struck to say the least. Any animosity that she had toward the green female evaporated like a mist in the bright summer sun. The teen felt a great surge of relief and affection toward her former foe, now knowing that Shego had forgiven her for her mistrust and anger. Kim was just leaning out the window supporting herself on her folded arms smiling happily and then she noticed that Shego was walking towards her looking up with an equally pleasant smile. She stopped a few yards away from the house so that she was still looking up but not straining her neck to do so.

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Kimmie is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she: See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!" Shego paraphrased even going so far as to using theatrical posture and hand gestures. Kim giggled to herself at the older woman's attempt at romancing but still found it quite flattering and decided to play along.

"O Shego, Shego! wherefore art thou Shego? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet. 'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; O, be some other name! What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet; So Shego would, were she not Shego call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which she owes Without that title. Shego, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee Take all myself."

"I take thee at thy word: Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Shego."

"My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound. How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, And the place death, considering who thou art, If any of my kinsmen find thee here."

"With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls; For stony limits cannot hold love out, And what love can do that dares love attempt; Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me."

"If they do see thee, they will murder thee."

"You got that right!" a pair of voices came from out of no where.

"FIRE!" one of them commanded and several water balloons were launched in both Kim and Shego's direction. Kim quickly snapped her window shut and the aquatic projectiles simply burst against the pane of glass. Shego wasn't as fortunate to have something to hide behind but that didn't mean she was vulnerable. The super powered woman dodged the water bombs with ease leaving only her shoes slightly sodden due to the now wet grass once the bombardment ebbed.

"Hick-abick-aboo…"

"…Hooshaw!"

"Why you tweebs!" Kim's voice rang out have opened the window again, sensing that it was safe to do so. Jim and Tim came out of their hiding place on the back patio both of them holding what looked to be hand held, high tech catapults. Each of which had a basket full of he aforementioned balloons.

It seemed that this was what they were doing in their room when Kim got home. Some how the twins must have gotten wind of Shego's plans for a romantic dinner-date with Kim and had devised away to ruin it for them. Undeterred by the fact that that it was a date between two women and that one of them happened to have super powers, a date was a date and it was fair game for them to embarrass their sister.

"When I get down there, you two pipsqueaks are dead meat!" Kim threatened.

"Oh yeah!"

"Let's see you do it…"

"…soaked with a gallon of water!"

Jim and Tim raised their weapons and prepare to fire again, but there was a sudden flash of green light and the twins looked at their catapults. They were solid black and then disintegrated in their hands and cloud of steam enveloped them from their vaporized ammunition. Before they knew it the two adolescent boys were hanging in midair by the elastic of their underwear held by an infuriated Shego.

"So what will it be Kimmie?" Shego asked looking at the twins with an evil smile. "Flaming atomic wedgie or barbequed brats." Jim and Tim looked at each other both thinking that perhaps that making a flame-throwing superwoman mad was not a good idea. Kim laughed to herself, happy that she finally had support in the battle with the twin terrors.

"Oh, just through them in the dungeon my fair princess. Let the Lord and Lady of the castle deal with these miscreants whence they return." The teen hero said still in a role-playing mood. Shego gave a bow and made her way to the patio do and slid it open with her foot and unceremoniously tossed the troublemaking duo inside and slammed the door shut.

"So where were we?" Shego asked herself aloud, dusting her hands off. "Oh yes! Kimmie, Kimmie up above. How do I express feelings for the one I love?" Kim giggled at the corny pick-up ling that the older green female was trying. And with out missing a beat Kim said:

"Shego, Shego down below, pucker up and let her go!" Both women had a welcome, light hearted laugh after so many days of not speaking to one another. And when the laughter subsided, Shego kissed her own hand and then ignited her plasma and blew the kiss to the redhead. The plasma had formed a small green flaming heart and it floated up to the window that Kim was leaning out of. It slowly faded as it made its way up until when it was almost was gone it broke against the teen's cheek like a warm summer breeze.

"So you gonna get down here or am I gonna have to eat all this by myself." Shego motioned to the round picnic table, laden with romantic settings and the meal. Kim didn't say anything, she closed her window and a few short minutes later the teen was coming out of the patio door wearing the an electric blue dress she had on at her junior prom. Shego noticed that Kim had made some adjustments to the dress.

The hem of the dress was at an angle instead of being straight because of when Drakken's Lil' Diablos had half destroyed the Possibles' house and in doing so burned the dress, but Kim must have repaired it hence the new hem line. Also there was a short slit on the high side of the hem which showed Kim's leg mid-thigh, which Shego took notice of. The older woman's lingering stare made Kim blush very deeply.

"Perhaps we should eat…" the teenager suggested, feeling a little uncomfortable having Shego eyeing her. Shego held out her hand which Kim accepted and she guided the redhead to her seat even so much as to pull it out for her. Then the green female circled the table a seated herself. Shego ignited her hand again and lit a pair of candles set in a floral centerpiece.

The table was beautifully set. Some how, Kim noticed, Shego had persuaded her parent to let her use their formal dishware for their meal as well as the lace tablecloth that her grandmother made and the family only use for the most special occasions. The meal itself was as equally as elegant. Shego had prepared an Herb Crusted Pork Tenderloin with Italian Winter Greens with Pear-Walnut Dressing as a side and Molten Lava Cake for dessert and Non-Alcoholic Margaritas to drink. Kim couldn't decide whether to eat to sit there and admire her girlfriend's handiwork.

"Um…Kimmie? You know that food is meant to eaten and not stared at?" The green woman ragged the read head.

"Sorry. It just looks too good to eat."

"Well if you don't want it…" Shego was pretending to get up and take Kim's dinner away until the teen pleaded adamantly that she really wanted to eat and Shego sat back down. The two women sat quietly eating the delicious dinner every now and then exchanging flirtatious glances. It wasn't until they reached the dessert did they have anything important to say.

"Hey Shego, how did you get the 'rents to let you do this? I mean Mom and Dad aren't too big on me dating especially Dad."

"It wasn't too hard Princess. After you left for college I went to talk to your parents before they left for the hospital and Science Center. I wanted their permission to take out on a date. But seeing that I couldn't actually go 'out' I asked if I could set-up a dinner date here in the backyard. Your mom thought that it was a wonderful idea considering…um…well…our little rough patch." The duo looked at their plates shamefully for what happened between them and it was a minute before Shego continued. "Yeah…your dad even backed up the idea."

"You're kidding! Dad's always hated talking about me dating. How'd you convince him it was a good idea?"

"Well we talked about that and the only reason that your dad was so against you being with a boy is that he was afraid of you getting pregnant. Well, seeing as the damage is already done, the whole dating thing isn't much of an issue."

"Well I guess that makes sense."

"Besides, me being another girl the chanced of me knocking you up again is virtually nil." Shego said placing her head on her hands with a seductive leer on her face. Kim blushed heavily at the innuendo and contented herself with playing with the liquid fudge center of her cake. "You know I don't normally cook anything and that cake you're playing with took me six tries to get right. So I'd like to know how I did."

"It's very delicious. Everything was delicious. I'm kinda surprised that you can cook so good." Kim said still not looking at the older woman.

"Gee, thanks a lot!" Shego teased. "And to think, I thought you had a higher opinion of me! Let's see if I take YOU on another date again!" the two women shared another light hearted laugh and they finished their dessert.

"Hey Shego?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you do all this?"

"Do what?"

"Go through the trouble of setting up this date for me. It's not like I've been very nice to you lately."

"Yeah, that's true. In fact you've been a real jerk. You haven't even given me the time of day for days on end. What was I thinking even setting this up? Why I otta-"

"ENOUGH!" Kim leaped over the table and pounced onto Shego, pinning her to the ground after knocking the green woman out of the chair. Kim was thoroughly pissed at the older woman thinking that she had gone too far and then all of the sudden the teen hero felt something warm and soft press against her lips.

"-kiss you." Kim's face immediately softened into an expression of pleasant confusion. She sat-up though she was still on top of Shego. Seeing her love's confusion Shego wrapped her arms around the young redhead and pulled her down on top her again. "I love you Princess. I love you so much that it hurt when you got mad at me. But when you stopped at my room before you left this morning, I heard everything you said and I realized that you weren't mad at me anymore. That's why I wanted to take you out on a nice date."

"I don't know what to say." Kim's face turning red at the older woman's words.

"Then don't say anything Cupcake." Shego squeezed Kim tighter into her.

"No, I need to. This means so much to me. No one has gone to so much trouble to make me happy. I love you too Shego." The two just lay there for a moment feeling the warmth from the other. The whole world could have ended and neither of them would have cared. Just knowing that the woman next to them shared the same feelings was enough.

"Hey Shego?"

"Yeah Princess?"

"Let's go inside before get all dirty laying out here." 

"Sure, why not."

The two women got to their feet and made their way back into the house and proceeded to the den still embracing one another. Sitting on the couch the duo cuddled up next to each other and turned on the television. Shego flipped through the channels until she reached a particularly sentimental movie about a woman who owned a small book store but a man who own a much larger book store chain wanted to shut it down but the two eventually overcame their differences and fell in love with each other. Kim and Shego sat watch the movie until they fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

A car was traveling the street and turned into a familiar driveway and pulled into the garage. There were two figures that stepped out of the vehicle, one from each side. As they made their way into the house the two noticed something a little odd. There were a pair of individuals asleep on their couch with the TV still on. The older of the two asked it they should wake up the two girls but the slightly younger and female of the pair decided against it. The woman instead grabbed a blanket and draped it over the sleeping couple and kissed the forehead of each girl in turn. The redheaded girl stirred a little and mumbled in her sleep.

The older couple smiled at each other both thinking at how a good looking couple the two girls made. Perhaps it was a good idea letting that green woman stay with them. The redheaded female hadn't seen her daughter this content in a long time. She knew there were going to be some interesting times in the future. So she and her husband left the young couple were they were and went to make sure their twin sons weren't up to no good again and to prepare dinner for the rest f the family.

**To be continued…**

Next chapter: **"A Blue Christmas or When Bebe Attacks"**


	4. A Blue Christmas or When Bebe Attacks

_Kim Possible_

**Adventures Begin Anew**

Dear Readers;

I know it's not Christmas but oh well. But just in time for Christmas in July. Comments are more than welcome.

Feliz Navidad;

Wolf-Sama

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from this fan fiction.

By: Wolf-Sama

**CH 04: A Blue Christmas or When Bebe Attacks**

'Twas the night before Christmas  
and all through the house,

Many a creature was stirring,

even a naked mouse.

Naked mouse?

It was Christmas Eve at the Possible home, and as per tradition, Ron Stoppable with his pet naked molerat Rufus, showed up for the pre-Christmas festivities. Much to Shego chagrin. It was time for the tree decorating and everyone was lending a hand, even Shego. The twins were using some new antigravity ray to levitate lights and tinsel onto the boughs, the Dr.'s Possible were putting decorations up around the room and Kim, Shego and Ron were hanging bulbs and other decorations on the tree with Rufus bobbing in and out of the tree much like the famous pair of chipmunks.

"Kimmie?" Shego whispered in to her girlfriend's ear. "Do we have to have Stopple and his pet rat here for Christmas Eve?"

"Hey!" Rufus squeaked popping out from behind a Mickey Mouse Sorcerer's Apprentice ornament, chittering and shaking his tiny fist at the green woman.

"Shego! Ron and Rufus are like family. We can just NOT invite them over!"

"Sure you can, it's very easy! Here watch me," Shego brought her hand up to her face with her thumb and pinky extended pretending to use a telephone. "'Hello, Ron Baffoonable? I'm sorry but you can't come over for Christmas this year because my sexy green girlfriend and I need A LOT of alone time. Good-bye and Feliz Navidad!' See? Easy." Kim blushed at Shego's innuendo but screwed up her face and still tried to stick up for her best friend.

"I can't do that! Besides, Rufus here really likes my dad's eggnog. He'd simply be crushed if he didn't get any." Kim said stroking the back of the molerat's head.

"So send him a care package! Why do we have to spend out first Christmas together with your ex hanging around?"

"Because Ron's been coming over for the holidays for years, and if you don't like it I'll just throw away your presents that I got for you!" Kim huffed and busied herself by hanging more tree decorations. Shego's face dropped in defeat.

"Well if you want to play dirty," the former villain wined and grabbing Kim from behind in a tight hug. "I guess I can put up with him. But could you at least tell Naco Boy to get back here and help us with the decoration instead of watching that silly cartoon snowman?"

Sure enough, Ron Stoppable was planted on the couch munching on some holiday snack mix watching "The Six Tasks of Snowman Hank". Kim shook her head in exasperation, released herself from Shego's embrace and walk over to where Ron was sitting. The blond boy was totally engrossed in the show and cried out in irritation when Kim turned off the big screen.

"Hey, I was watching that!"

"And now you can watch the decorations on the tree as you're hanging them. Seriously Ron! You can watch Snowman Hank later; you practically got it memorized as it is."

"That's not the point! To watch a timeless classic, you must see it as it comes on and not at a later time which will ruin it potency like day old tacos."

"Okay Ron, that didn't make ANY sense whatsoever."

"It is because you my friend lack the mastery of couch potatoing."

"Well SPUD, you can root yourself next to the tree and help me and Shego decorate it!" and Kim dragged Ron by his sweater over to a nearly finished Christmas tree, where Shego was silently laughing to herself over the whole scene.

The decorating was finished and soon after was the caroling, ending with Kim and Shego giving a beautiful duet of The Little Drummer Boy, which meant it was time for eggnog! Rufus was rushing to and fro, and up and down like a hyper active ferret, unable to wait for his favorite holiday beverage. James Possible rolled out his patented eggnog machine while Jim and Tim were helped their father by gathering the ingredients. Once everything was prepared Mr. Dr. Possible flipped a switch and the beverage was ready in less time than it takes to drink it. Ann filled glasses for everyone, even a tiny cup for Rufus.

"Well I think that it's time for a toast!" Mr. Dr. Possible announced raising his glass and everyone followed suit. "It's Christmas again and we have much to be thankful for. Fist of all Kim, even though she and Ron had broken up," James gave the boy a meaningful glare which nearly made Ron spill his eggnog. "Our daughter was able to change the heart of one of her greatest foes, Shego."

"That's right dear." Ann chimed in. "Not only did our Kimmie changer Shego's heart but now they're dating, and giving us what we hope to be two fine granddaughters!" Kim and Shego both blushed at the praises that Kim's parents were giving them.

"To Kim and Shego!" The tweebs said in unison. Everyone raised their glasses and took a drink.

"Looks like it's time for the Christmas skit!" James declared. Jim and Tim shouted and rushed back into the den to set-up. Shego was a bit confused and turned and gave her redheaded girlfriend a questioning glance.

"Every year the fam puts on a skit about how Col. Zim Possible stole the Christmas tree from the British soldiers and saved Christmas for Continental Army."

"Oh-kay?"

"It's better than it sounds. Besides, the sooner it's over the sooner we can exchange gifts." Kim hooked her arm around Shego's and guided her back to the couch and waited for the twins to begin.

Shego was nearly half asleep by the time the tweebs had captured the tree and ended the skit. Kim was the only one who noticed that her love wasn't paying attention and gently nudged the green woman awake.

"Nugh…wha-?" Shego sputtered into consciousness.

"Sshhh!" Kim hushed. "The play's over Shego. It's time to exchange gifts." Shego sat bolt upright as though she had been awake all along. The look on her face was filled with almost child like excitement, a look that Kim usually associated with Ron and Rufus.

The tweebs rushed to put away the props and costumes and returned eagerly awaiting for the gift exchange. They all gathered on the floor around the tree. Rufus was the designated Santa and did his best to push a present to their respective owners. The first gift was delivered to Ron, and with great enthusiasm the post pubescent boy tore into the package with the help of his naked friend.

"Well what is it Ronald?" Ann asked.

"Um…I'm not entirely sure?"

"It's a digital recipe book for your cooking classes." Kim stated. The blonde boy look at his friend and then back at the electronic tablet and his smile grew.

"So can I put my recipes in this thing?"

"Of course you can! That's why I bought it."

"Thanks KP!"

"So who's next?" James asked Rufus. The hairless rodent ran back to the pile of presents to an extra large box for his size. He pushed it with great difficulty Jim and Tim. The tweebs dived at it.

"Oh sweet!" Jim and Tim shouted as the wrapping paper was torn away.

"It's the new DXD missile guidance system!"

"Yeah! Even the U.S. government doesn't have access to it yet!"

"Awesome!" the twins high-fived each other in victory. Ann Possible glared at her husband thinking that the rocket scientist had used his pull to get their sons highly experimental and dangerous technology.

"Hey! It wasn't me!" Mr. Dr. Possible insisted. Everyone's eye turned to Shego who had her hands folded in her lap, whistling to herself, trying to look innocent.

"Shego!" the three older Possibles scolded the former villain.

"What? It's what they wanted." Shego said nonchalantly, ignoring the disapproving looks that she was being given, even by Kim who was sitting right next to her. But instead of the chewing out that she may have deserved for her lack of foresight for giving Jim and Tim a potentially dangerous gift, the Dr.'s Possible and Kim silently decided to give Shego a break because of the Christmas season. James signaled to Rufus to continue passing out the presents.

The next gift was really two that were tied together by a pale blue gift ribbon. Rufus took a quick look at the label to see where the boxes were going. It wasn't really necessary because one box was wrapped in pink and the other was in green. Making his delivery to female lovers, Rufus received a pat on the head from Kim and a somewhat brisk "Thanks" from Shego. Each woman took her present and began to unwrap it. Shego was the first to open hers and pulled out what looked to be a high-tech belt colored black with green electronic pattern all over it. When Kim opened her gift and found an identical belt but white with blue electronics.

"Oookay? Not EXACTLY fashion forward." Shego commented holding the belt by one end at arm's length as though it were a dead rat. Kim was laughing to herself at her girlfriend's disgust. The redhead had an idea somewhat of what the belts were.

"Here, give me that!" The teen hero ripped the strange accessory out of the former villain's hand and proceeded to put it around her girlfriend's waist.

"HEY! What do you think yo- WHOA!" Once Kim had the ends of the belt latched together, she pressed a button in the center of the circular buckle. A cloud of black particles billowed out from both the top and bottom edges of the belt and began to rapidly envelope Shego's upper and lower body in two narrow bands. As the clouds spread away from the belt it left behind a skin tight, black fabric with bright green accents. When the nano cloud finished its progression, Shego was dressed in a battle suit identical to the one Kim had worn throughout her senior year of high school, straight down to the hip holster, but in the green woman's standard colors. The whole process took about a second.

"Now THIS… I like!" Shego said looking up and down her body, appreciating how the textured material accentuated her athletic curves. Then all of the sudden there was a beeping coming out of nowhere, which confused the green woman for a moment until she saw a flashing green square on the back of her left hand. Tapping the light, an LCD screen flared to life and a smiling face of a young black boy appeared.

"Merry Christmas!" Wade announced from the flexible display. "Like the battle suit?"

"How'd you know I had it on, Nerdlinger?"

"When the belt was activated, I received a signal telling me and then I activated the built in Gommunicator and called you."

"That's a little creepy!"

"Oh don't worry the wireless link-up is completely un-intrusive. It's used to monitor the status of the suit and your vitals only in battle mode. In belt mode complete privacy is assured."

"If you say so." The green woman rolled her eyes. "So what kind of suit stats are we talking about geek boy?"

"Other than bio monitoring, the suit is equipped with neuro-muscle fibers that improve strength, speed and agility. Included is a self repair feature. The suit can also focus your plasma based powers into a high powered force field and electromagnetic grapple, as well as still have full use of your plasma blasts."

"What? No invisibility feature?"

"Come on! With your ninja stealth skills, it'd just be superfluous." Kim wrapped an arm around her GF.

"You know I was just being sarcastic, right Cupcake?"

"Natch!" Shego returned her attention to the African-American boy displayed on her hand.

"So this EM grapple… can I use it to attract objects as well?"

"Sure! I don't see why not. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Bu-bye!" Shego tapped the back of her hand and the LCD screen went out in a flash looking as though it was never there in the first place. "Hey Blondie! Could you stand up for a sec?"

"I've got a name you – HEY!" Shego had ignited the plasma around her right hand and pointed at Ron's waist. She flexed her finger towards herself and in an instant Ron's titanium reinforced belt flew through the air and the former villain caught it with her other hand with a devilish smirk. The teen boy stood and glared at is best friend's girlfriend with his pants around his ankles leaving his "Fearless Ferret" shorts exposed for all to see. "Not funny!"

"Of course it is." Shego smirked.

"Now Shego, could you please give Ron back his belt. We don't need his freezing his you-know-what's off when he goes home." The redheaded teen asked trying her hardest not to laugh her former boyfriend.

The gift exchange continued unhindered after Ron's re-panting and a not too convincing apology from Shego. Ann had got a gold scalpel kit from her husband, James a home made holographic projector loaded with the complete series of "Captain Constellation" programmed in from the Tweebs. Rufus got a nacho cheese pump with replacement cheese cartages from his owner. Rufus was just about to deliver the last gift for the night when there suddenly came a rumbling from the roof.

"Santa?" Squeaked Rufus thinking that the jolly old elf had arrived early before everyone had gone to sleep.

"I don't think so." Ann said looking nervously at the ceiling.

Everyone else was looking up was well waiting for something to happen. And something indeed did happen. Without warning other than the thumping from above, all of the power in the house went out and the only visible light came in through the bay window of the den. A series of "BANGS" came from the fire place and caused everyone in the room to jump. A rush of cold wintry air rushed through the chimney and froze the Christmaser's to the bone. Apparently the bangs they heard was the fireplace flue slammed open hard and broke loose and clattered to the hearth. Shego light her hands so that everyone could see enough so that they didn't run into one another or step on unopened presents or decorations. The noises on the roof persisted and had become scratches around the chimney. The Possibles, Shego, Ron and Rufus held their collective breathes and waited for what will happen next. A slender figure dropped down the flue and landed hard on the artificial stone hearth though it didn't faze the intruder. The figure was obviously female from the way the light from Shego's plasma shown on her. She stooped and crawled out of the fireplace and stood next to it as though waiting for someone else to come down. Her waiting wasn't in vain, but her cohort wasn't as graceful with his landing as the woman's had been and landed firmly upon his rump. He too crawled from the fireplace banging his head against the grate.

"Good evening to you Possible clan!" said the man rubbing the back of his head. The man's tone was far from wanting the Possibles to have anything good.

"Who are you?" James demanded to know with such venom that Kim never heard in her father's voice before. "And why have you crashed my family's Christmas?"

"Because Dr. Possible," The man and woman stepped into Shego's light to reveal that it was Dr. Drakken and his cybernetic puppet Bebe. The green of the light fell Drakken's sneer into a deep relief that made him look even more sinister than he normally would. Bebe's look was different too. It wasn't because of the plasma but rather a slight change in wardrobe. Though most of is was the same the as last time Shego had seen the new Bebe, she now sported a pair of black and grey camo cargo pants which had actually improved the threatening look of Drakken's creation. "This will be the last Christmas that you and your family will ever see again. BEBE! ATTACK!"

Bebe ignite her plasma and hand sprung toward the family leaving burning green handprints in the carpet behind her. She was just about to pounce on Jim and Tim but someone dived at her from the side and they both crashed through the bay window. Kim was standing alone trying to get her battle suit belt on and activated. It was Shego who tackled the automaton. The two were rolling in the snow and rivulets forming from where their plasma came near the frozen flakes of water.

Kim managed to get her battle suit on and functioning and dove through the window after them. Shego and Bebe were trading flaming punches but neither was landing a hit. The teen hero seeing an opportunity to get in a surprise attack came at the cyborg with a flying kick to the head. With a great swiftness due to her mechanical parts, Bebe was able to latch onto Shego's wrists and position the green warrior in front of Kim's attack. Shego could see what her foe had in mind and just before Kim's foot could crash into her skull, Shego ducked down allowing Kim to land on her shoulders. Shego stood up quickly, propelling her girlfriend into the air and with the grace of her many years of cheerleading; Kim did a midair summersault and landed a double heel kick to the grey skinned woman's chest. The Bebe staggered for a moment the wind knocked out of her bio-mechanical lungs.

"Nice one Princess!" Shego said giving Kim the thumbs up. The teen hero returned the gesture with a confident smile, until a hot plasma ball went whizzing by her head. Bebe had recovered fairly quickly and was now prepping another plasma blast.

As the second fiery green orb went zooming through the air, Kim transformed her gloved hand into a lacrosse style gauntlet, catching the sphere and launching it back at other woman. Bebe deflected the counterattack into the head of a poor plastic snowman lawn decoration, leaving Frosty with some extra ventilation where is ears would have been.

Shego charged at the Bebe with a two handed plasma slash at the ready. But before she could cut her enemy to ribbons, Bebe jumped over her and kicked the green woman monkey like, head first into a snow bank which sizzled upon impact. Then Bebe mirroring Shego's previous attack charged Kim but with out the ignited green flames. Kim braced herself hoping to counterattack once again but Bebe kick out a foot in font of her and pivoted herself behind Kim and wrapped her left hand in Kim's hair pulling it painfully taught and wrapped the right tightly around her young throat. Shego pulled herself unceremoniously out of the snow just in time to see her love gasping for air.

"Let go of her you prefabricated bitch!" Shego cried out reigniting her hands.

"I wouldn't attack if I were you," Bebe cautioned, her eyes glowed a threatening green and the hair in her hand began to smolder. Kim shrieked in pain as she felt the skin around her neck start to burn under her captor's ouch, tears streaming heavily down her cheeks. "Unless you want to see your 'Princess' become a scorch mark in the tundra!"

Shego's glare could have incinerated the automaton and leave not even a proton behind but she lowered her and snuffed out her hands in temporary defeat. Kim could see the desperate apologetic look in her lover's eyes and gave an understanding one of her own. Bebe wore a sadistic smile seeing the looks of hopelessness that were being shared. There was a soft crunching of foot steps in the snow between the combatants and the house as the mad scientist strutted on the seen in victory.

"At first I thought that my coming here would have been a bit premature seeing as the two of you are just exiting the first trimester. But seeing as the famous Kimberly Ann Possible is my prisoner and the great and powerful Shego is helps to do any thing about it, I'd say my timing is perfect!" Drakken gloated.

"Soon the two biggest threats to my plans will be gone and world domination will be mine! _Oof_! Who threw that?" A snow ball struck the back of Dr. Drakken's head and as the blue man turned around he saw the four remaining Possibles brandishing Jim and Tim's homemade water balloon launcher filled to the brim with snow balls.

"You keep your hands off of my daughter Drew Lipsky!" James bellowed and cocked his snowball launcher, readying it for another assault.

"Throw down your ridiculous toy or watch your dear Kimmie-cub die this second!" To emphasize is point he snapped his fingers and tuned up the juice again causing another blood curtailing scream to issue forth from the redhead. James, Ann, and the twins threw down their weapons unable to bare the sight of Kim in even more pain. Satisfied with his dominance, Drakken look around for one last bit of annoyance. "Now where is that buffoon?"

As if on cue Ron Stoppable came screaming from the roof top and latched himself onto the evil scientist's face making Drakken stagger blindly until they both landed in the snow. Rufus on the other hand was climbing up Kim's battle suit and promptly bit deeply into Bebe's hand that was around the teen's neck, a trickle of blood coming forth from the profound gash.

"Why you little, hairless FREAK!" Bebe hissed and shook the naked molerat from her extremity releasing Kim's neck. Kim made her move as her captor was momentarily distracted. Twisting her body around, causing her hair to break at the burn line, the teen hero gripped Bebe by the front of her outfit and tossed the cybernetic woman at Shego. Shego raised her hands and charged her magnetic grapple drawing Bebe toward her even faster while at the same time the powerful magnetic field shorting out Bebe's electronics.

"Say goodnight Gracie!" Shego stated just before delivering a knockout blow to Drakken's puppet. Bebe went down and never got back up. Meanwhile, Drakken was still trying to break free of Ron's monkey grip as the whole of the Possible clan and Shego circled around him.

"Okay Ron you can let him up now." Ann announced. The young man hesitated for a moment thinking it might simpler to leave the madman in the chokehold that he managed to get Dr. Drakken into until he asphyxiated, but his better nature told him other wise and he let him go. Drakken stood up slowly not wishing to give any of the seven people around him a reason to him even more harm.

"So what do you think we should do with him?" Jim asked.

"Bury him with a stake of holly in his heart?" Suggested Tim.

"Boil him in pudding?"

"Decrease him from the surplus population?"

"Now, now boy," James interrupted. "That's enough of that. Besides you mother and I have an idea of what to do!"

"What's that dad?" Kim asked gingerly rubbing the burns on her neck through her unzipped collar.

"This!" as Mrs. Dr. Possible said that word both she and her husband coiled back their arms and slugged him square in the face knocking him out cold. Just then a G.J. hover jet came screaming over head and stopped above the Possible residence. Dr. Betty Director and several squads repelled from the bomb bay doors encircling the seen but alas too last for the party.

"It's about time!" Ann shrieked at the one eyed woman. She began to prod at the agent's chest in a heated fury punctuating her every sentence. "Where have you been? What's the use of leaving agents at our home if some maniac can waltz in and try to kill everyone? My poor Kim nearly got her head burned off and you where too late to do anything about it! Thank GOD Shego and Ron were here to take care of things because someone can't do her job!" Everyone could do nothing but watch as the Possible matriarch went to town on the female agent until she blew off enough steam to power all of Middleton.

* * *

Kim was resting in the Global Justice medical ward, ointment and bandages applied to her burns. While she was there, Kim asked for someone to cut her hair so the singed strands wouldn't brush against her bandages and irritate her skin. There was a knock at the door just as the on duty aid finished her last snip of the scissors.

"Come in!" Kim said, and everyone that was making merry at the Possible home plus one entered her room and then the aid stepped out. Ann and Betty were at opposite ends of the procession with Ann at the head and Betty bringing up the rear. Apparently the renowned brain surgeon had yet to forgive the spy for the lack of protection around their home. Betty had tried to explain that her agents that were posted had been taken out minutes before Drakken and Bebe crashed the Possibles' Christmas. Ann had explained in not so uncertain terms that if something like this past stabockle again Betty would wake up with her brain implanted into a goat.

"Oh sweetheart! Your hair!" Ann ran her fingers through the teen hero's considerably shortened locks. "It's so short now and…and it…it looks like Dr. Director's." Kim's mom looked at Betty Director bitterly as though she talked Kim into getting the bobbed cut.

"How are you doing Kimmie-cub?" James stepped in to prevent his wife going off at his daughter's employer again.

"I'm okay Dad. Really! My neck's just a little sore is all."

"This isn't funny Cupcake! We thought that we were going to lose you tonight!" Shego was on the verge of tears. Something that Kim had never seen before. Oh she's seen her crying when the green woman was turned good and the time just before they began dating. But this was different. Before Shego was confused and then hurt but now she was scared. Truly and genuinely scared. Scared that she was going to lose the love of her life to her worst enemy. And it was painful to see that look in her lovely green eyes.

"I'm sorry Shego. I now it's not funny but I was so scared that I think that I actually wet myself. ME! I mean you know me! I've fought the baddest people on and off the planet but tonight that Bebe had me at her mercy and there was no way I could free myself! But it I take it too seriously I think I might crack."

"I know Princess. I know." Shego leaned over and hugged the hero tightly and Kim returned it in full force. "Bebe was made specifically to kill us and she almost did. But now that hunk of meat and circuits is in Global Justice cold storage and Dr. D is in maximum security lock up."

"She's right Miss Possible and we'll do all in our power to make sure he stays in there." Said Dr. Director wedging herself next to the bed.

"Hopefully you can do better keeping him in prison than out of our house!"

"Now honey, this is not the time for this." James once again trying to prevent an unavoidable battle.

"And why not! You know I'm right!"

"Perhaps we could step back outside then and let our Kimmie-cub get some rest." Ann nodded to her husband and then she, James and Betty stepped back out into the hall way and closed the door behind them.

"Hey! It's my heroes!" Kim exclaimed as Ron walked up to the bad with Rufus sitting on his up faced palm.

"You doing okay KP?"

"Yeah."

"And the baby?"

"The doctors say that the baby's fine but would like to keep me here for a couple days just to make sure."

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more KP but I knew that I was no match for Drakken's Bebe. Then I just reacted and Rufus and I hoped to distract her just enough to let you get away."

"Hey! You guys did more than enough! If it weren't for you two I would have lost more than just a little bit of hair." Kim said running her fingers through her fresh hair cut. "I really mean it. You are the best friend a girl could have." Kim gently pulled the boy by the hand until he was bent over the bed and she kissed Ron on the cheek and his mole rat on the head.

"Yeah thanks Stoppable!" Shego grabbed and embraced the blonde boy and dipped him down and gave him a long, deep kiss. When she let up and allowed Ron to stand again, he had the dopiest of smiles on his face and he swayed as if his limbs were made of spaghetti and collapsed onto the recovery room floor. Kim looked a Shego with a questioning smile and Shego just gave a wink a response. For a moment the naked molerat wanted to look to his owner to see if he was alright but there was another task to perform first.

An ornately wrapped box was delivered by Rufus to Kim. The box itself was small and wrapped in glossy black paper with bright green satin ribbons. The teen hero immediately knew who it was from without needing to look at the tag. She glanced at Shego who smiled back and wrapped an arm around the redhead's waist pulling her in close to herself and they both looked at the box as Kim opened it.

"Oh Shego!" Kim gasped.

Inside the box was a gold ring with 2 karat diamond set in the center and two half karat emeralds and rubies each on either side on the larger stone. On the inside of the lid in a fancy green script were written the words, "Will you marry me?" Shego looked into Kim's face with the same question gleaming in her eyes. Kim looked at the engagement ring and back to girlfriend in awe.

**To be continued…**


	5. Yes, No or Maybe

_Kim Possible_

**Adventures Begin Anew**

Dear Readers;

Finally! For such a short chapter this took WAY too long to write. But between work and other distractions I haven been able to work on it as much as like. But here it is in all its glory, up and ready to be read. Hope you all like it and comments are always welcome.

Ciao;

Wolf-Sama

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from this fan fiction.

By: Wolf-Sama

**CH 05: Yes, No or Maybe**

Inside the box was a gold ring with a 2 karat diamond set in the center and two half karat emeralds and rubies each on either side on the larger stone. On the inside of the lid in a fancy green script were written the words, "Will you marry me?" Shego looked into Kim's face with the same question gleaming in her eyes. Kim looked at the engagement ring and back to girlfriend in awe. Kim's mouth opened to answer when an explosion rumbled deep with in the Global Justice complex.

"What was that?" the teen exclaimed, snapping the ring box shut. She was just about to get up to investigate when a strong hand gently forced her back down.

"Oh no you don't little miss hero! You're going to keep your scrawny tush in that bed and take it easy for once!"

"What about you? You were doing a lot of fight too if I remember!"

"And your point?" Shego snipped at her girlfriend, who was holding tightly onto her arm which was still clad in the battle suit.

"You shouldn't be fighting! What about YOUR child? You'd be putting her in danger if you fight any more!" Shego winced a little as Kim's grip on her arm tightened, but her expression was still one of someone who was resolute in their decision.

"She'll be fine Pumpkin. I talked a little to your computer geek and he said that in addition to the special features he put into our battle suits, the boy also installed a stasis field to protect the baby incase we had to something a little aggressively active."

"Then why can't 'I' go?"

"Because the stasis field might protect the baby from physical abuse, but the stress you were in puts your girl in a whole different kind of danger than getting hit in the gut!"

"And what about your plasma powers? What are they doing the baby when you flame up?"

"Flame up? Who am I, the 'Human Torch'?" Kim giggled in spite of herself and loosened her grip on Shego's arm. Shego in turn used her free hand to slide her girlfriends down her are until Shego was holding Kim's hand in both of hers. "No need to worry Cupcake, according to the quacks here at G.J. my powers have absolutely no effect on the baby's development."

"But-"

"I'll be fine Princess. Now YOU be a good girl and stay right here while I investigate that explosion." Shego gave Kim a quick kiss on the forehead, leaped over a still unconscious Ron and dashed out the recovery room door. Kim sighed to herself hating to feel useless when something obviously big was going on.

* * *

"What the hell is going on here?" Dr. Betty Director demanded as she ran up to the devastated entrance of the Global Justice's Detention Area. There were still some small explosions going off inside the prison cells.

"Ma'am!" A guard struggled to jump to attention and saluted his superior.

"Don't Ma'am me and tell me what's going on!" Betty demanded impatiently.

"Yes Ma'am! Some how the Bebe reactivated herself and is wreaking havoc in the Detention block trying to find Dr. Drakken."

"Great! Just great!" Betty placed her hand on her hips in exasperation. She then heard foot steps rushing toward her. Turning around she saw a figure in black and green racing toward her. At least she was going to get some competent back-up.

"Shego!" Dr. Director called to the super powered woman.

"What happened?"

"Apparently the Bebe cyborg can repair itself. She's in the detention area searching for Dr. Drakken."

"And were DID you stash my old boss?" The green woman asked cocking her hips and folding her arms.

"He's in a fortified cell deep within the complex. Bebe would have to go through five levels to get to him and once there she'd have to break through an electromagnetic field as well as a foot of titanium wire reinforced Plexiglas."

"Not bad! But it won't take that bionic bimbo long to smash through your defenses. Got a quicker way down there?"

"Just the service elevator but Bebe is between us and it."

"That figures! Well looks like it's time for plan Stoppable."

"'Plan Stoppable?'" Betty gave the woman a questioning stare with her lone eye. She knew that Shego still held some distain for the boy and was wondering why she would have a plan named after him.

"Run as fast as we can and try to pass and beat her to the elevator."

Of course.

"Why not stay and stop the Bebe before she gets to Lypski?"

"Because there is no way that I can beat her one on one and that thought scares the crap out of me. Better to try and head her off and stop her where there is some defense. Besides I have an idea that will help once we get down there." With out another word Shego took off though the gaping hole that use to be the detention area entrance giving Betty Director no time to ask what the other spy had in mind. Betty chased after her knowing that her top agent's girlfriend needs all the help that she can get going after one of the toughest foes that she's come across.

* * *

Cell after cell and she found nothing. And she was still only on the first level of confinement. This was getting too frustrating, but she wasn't programmed with the layout of Global Justice's complex. So she had to settle for methodically running from cell block to cell block. Bebe was already near a service elevator that could take her directly to her master but she didn't know that it would. The cyborg approached another cell, and without bothering to look inside she charged her plasma around her hands and bashed at the Plexiglas wall. The thick clear plastic shattered instantly and its current occupants had thrown up their hands to protect themselves from flying debris.

"Dr. Drakken? Are you in here?" Bebe asked looking around the small room. The nameless men inside just looked at her saying nothing too stunned to answer. Bebe seeing that the mad scientist was not in there grew even more frustrated. In her frustration Bebe charged her plasma again and incinerated everything with-in. Nothing was left in the cell but scorch marks and the aroma of burnt flesh. Bebe turned and continued with her search.

* * *

"Do you smell that?" Shego asked Dr. Director as they passed several empty and obliterated rooms. The stench was acrid and unmistakable.

"Yes." The Director of Global Justice grimaced, bringing the crook of her arm in front of her face to mask the smell of burning human flesh. "I can not believe that Lypski would program that woman to be this ruthless to those that have done nothing to her other than not be her creator!"

"You weren't there when Dr. D had her attack me and Kimmie. Believe me; she is capable of doing that and much more!" Betty didn't reply and only took the destruction of her prison as conformation of Shego's statement. "I just had a thought. It seems like Bebe will just kill all of your prisoners until she reaches Drakken. But what if we let Bebe know where he is?"

"What? Just let her walk away with a top security prisoner?"

"Of course not! Do you thing I'm as stupid as Stoppable? If we let Bebe take the main elevator to the level Dr. D's at I think we can take the service elevator down and lay a trap just before she gets there so no one else gets killed." Betty was silent for a moment not entirely sure if they should.

"Very well, but you had better tell me what else you have planned before we catch-up to the Bebe."

"Deal!" Sego agreed and she and Betty Director continued through the corridor of wrecked prison cells and toxic smelling smoke.

* * *

Bebe had demolished another dozen cells and at least three times that many prisoners by the time Dr. Director and Shego reached her. All the security guards had the good sense to with drawl from the area before they became victims as well. At the moment Bebe was launching burning, hot, green plasma at the agent and super powered woman whom were barricaded in an already ruined cell.

"Whose bright idea was it to go after this chick again?" Shego asked her back pressed firmly against the cell wall to make herself less of a target as another plasma blast burst near them.

"I don't know but I think her name when something like SHEGO!"

"OH SURE! Blame the former super villain!"

"Why not? It was your idea to chase after her!"

"My idea? You're the one who desperately wanted to keep Bebe from Dr. Drakken! Even if he is at the bottom level!"

"SHUT-UP!"

"Oops! I guess I wasn't supposed to mention that! Or that the main elevator at the end of the corridor will take her straight to him!"

"Great! Why don't you just give her a full schematic of Global Justice while you're at it?"

"I would but you didn't give me one!"

"WE'LL I-"

""Shh… I think she bought it." And so Bebe did. Her rain of plasma blasts had ebbed and the two women could hear the cyborg hastily running down the cell block to the main elevator.

"You're right. We better hurry if this plan of yours is going to work." Shego and Dr. Director quickly but quietly made their way to the service elevator praying that it would be fast enough to get them to Dr, Drakken's cell before his creation did.

* * *

Bebe was thankful to finally know where her master was though it seemed odd to her that the green woman was incredibly flippant with the information. But she could calculate the reasons later, for now her creator need rescuing. Rushing down the corridor Bebe found the main elevator that would take her to the lowest levels of the prison complex. Pressing the button the elevator chimed with the door opening wide. She selected the bottom level from the panel and the doors closed and with a minor jolt the elevator began to descend the shaft.

Even thought she has been alive for only a few monthly it seem to her that elevators always seem to play tedious music as if it were to relax its occupants but always had the opposite affect. As a result, Bebe rose a fist toward the speaker playing the annoying melody, extended her index finger and her thumb. Flexing her thumb the cyborg whispered "Bang" and with a small, green flash the amplifier bust into a shower of sparks from her plasma shot. Bebe waited out the rest of the decent with her arms folded beneath her breasts and blissful silence.

_Level 2, Level, 3 Level 4, Level 5, Ding! _The Elevator bounced to a stop and the doors shuttered open. Bebe brought her arms up defensively seeing Shego, Dr. Betty Director and half a dozen Global Justice agents all armed, say for Shego, with stun blaster pointed directly at Bebe's head and her master pounding on the reinforced Plexiglas wall shouting for her to save him.

"Bebe! Remain where you are and place your hands on your head" Dr. Director demanded raising her weapon higher. The gray woman glared at her one eyed woman. It seemed like hours that they were standing there silently daring the other to make the first move though it had only been a few seconds that passed. Then the standoff was broken when Bebe's face split into a Cheshire smile and blasted the floor between her would be captors and herself, debris spraying at Shego and the others forcing them to drop their guard and protect their eyes.

Through years of training and self discipline Shego could sense her opponent's relative position without requiring the need to see them by focusing on her other senses. A gentle swish of air, the quiet crunch of dirt beneath a boot, the tell tale squeak of fabric rubbing against itself, even a persons breath were all her spies in the few seconds of temporary blindness. Bebe may have been programmed with all of her fighting techniques, but she was no ninja. The cyborg had managed to takeout the three agents that were next to her before Shego attacked with a plasma empowered uppercut that could shatter solid rock. Bebe was sent flying and crashed onto the hard floor tumbling like a rag doll.

"Stay down you bionic bitch." Shego thought to herself, praying that her super human punch might have done the job and she could return to her princess and get the answer that she was hoping for. But the gray woman staggered back to a standing position dazed from the attack. Her titanium skeleton saved her from a shattered jaw but her flesh and blood exterior wasn't so fortunate. A healthy second degree burn blossomed on the underside of chin and she winced horribly when she touch it with the back of her hand. "Oh, does it hurt? Do want me to kiss and make it feel better?" Shego mocked. Enraged, Bebe charged toward the former thief fingers extended like claws and coved in glowing green plasma.

Shego readied her self for the onslaught and just as Bebe was a bout to strike a voice from behind Shego exclaimed "I don't think so!" and Shego ducked out of the way to revile Betty with her left arm extended having purposefully dropper her weapon in favor of her "Stopwatch" and activated it with her other hand. A small dart launched from her wrist and flew embedding itself into the other woman's abdomen still tethered to Dr. Director's wristwatch. An electrical current shot through the cable as soon as the dart had made contact and the voltage coursed through Bebe's body temporarily paralyzing her. Had Bebe been a normal human that alone would have been enough to stop her but being a cyborg she began to recover quickly. Betty had already known this would be the case and begun to pull at the cable that connected her to Bebe and spun around lifting the cyborg of her feet.

With accuracy that could only be obtained through a considerable amount of practice Betty Director having reach the correct angle and speed detached the cable and sent Drakken's deadly creation into the electromagnetic force field the encompassed the mad scientist cell. Bebe jerked wildly as the force field fried her recently repaired circuits, until the field exploded blasting the now unconscious cyborg halfway between the prison cell and the elevator door. Drakken began to scream his head off saying "My precious Bebe! How could you just destroy my life's work! I'm going to make you pay for this if it's the last thing I ever do!"

"Shut it Dr. D!" Shego spat at her former employer as she picked her self up from where dove to get out of the way for Betty Director. She dusted herself off and slowly marched to where the deactivated Bebe was now laying. Dr. Director and the remaining three agents approached as well. "Now let's see what we have here."

"Looks like your plan work." Betty said. "It blew out the force filed but stopping this thing was worth it."

"You have no idea how worth it it was. Now can you get these three to take it back to the lab and dismantle it before it wakes back up?"

"Of course." The director signaled to her agents to pick up the cyborg. As the three men reached down Bebe's eyes flashed open and she struck out with both hands fully charged with plasma vaporizing the agents. She kicked out with both feet and pushed up with her elbows back into an upright position and ran toward Dr. Drakken's cell. When Betty and Shego tried to stop her, Bebe merely back handed them both knocking them to the ground. As she was about to run into the cell wall, Bebe supercharged her fists and bashed them against its surface. Plexiglas and titanium mesh flew everywhere. Drakken was hiding behind his up turned bunk to protect himself from the shrapnel. He seemed to know that his creation would recover sooner than anyone expected and barricaded himself when no one was looking.

"Very good my dear." Drakken praise the cyborg as he saunters out of the gaping hole of what use to be his cell. He reached out with one arm grasping Bebe by the waist and pulled her close to kiss her gray lips. "Now let's finish these to off and then take out that troublesome Kim Possible!"

"Unable to comply. Biologics compromised. Cybernetic compromised. Power levels low. Running on emergency reserve. Recommend escape for immediate repair and recharge."

Drakken disappointed, sighed "Very well then. Thanks to your searching for me earlier we should encounter little resistance as make our way back to my laboratory. Let's go my dear, but first…" Dr. Drakken kicked out at Shego who was getting back up from Bebe's hit and run. His foot met her square in the forehead before she could react, leaving a rough gash and knocking her back down. Before Shego lost consciousness she heard Bebe say "Oh, does it hurt? Do want me to kiss and make it feel better?" and Drakken cackling as they left. Great! Now the stupid robot was using her own lines against her. Then she passed out.

* * *

"Hey there Kimmie." Shego whispered when she came to and found that the redhead asleep and a chair next to her bed. Kim's head was resting on top of her crossed arms which were laying on the mattress at the foot of Shego's bed. The green woman could see the small black ring box clutched in her lover's slender fingers as she stirred.

"Oh Shego your awake. I should go get the doctors. They'll want to know."

"Not yet Pumpkin." Shego grabbed Kim's arm keeping the teen from leaving. "How long was I out?"

"About fourteen hours. What happened down there? Dr. Director wouldn't say when she carried you in."

"Dr. D and his pet got away, again." Shego chuckled, then wincing and reach up to head with her free hand. "Okay, laughing a bad idea."

"Please don't joke around. I was worried sick when I saw you unconscious and bleeding." Kim said quietly. "Please tell what happened."

"Later Cupcake, there's something I want to know first."

"Yes?"

"I want to know your answer to my earlier question."

"What question?" Shego tapped a finger on the ring box that Kim was still holding. "Oh, that question."

"Yes, that question." Shego gave her love a playfully teasing smile causing Kim to blush fiercely making Shego grin all the harder.

"Quit that will you!"

"But I wanna know!" Shego began to tickle Kim's ribs making the teen squirm and giggle until tears came pouring out of her eyes.

"Y-yes! _ha _Of c-course I w-will! _hee, hee_ NOW STOP IT WILL YOU! _HA, HA, HA!_" Shego stopper her playful torture.

"You meant it?"

"Of course I do! There's nothing that would make me happier than to marry you Shego!" Kim bent over the bed and passionately kissed her old nemesis, her love, her life.

"Good! Now go get that doctor. I want get better as soon as possible. We've got a wedding to plan for." Kim jumped and raced to the door. Before she opened it Kim turned back to Shego and said "I truly don't deserve you."

"You better believe it!" And with that playful taunt, Kim left an extremely smug Shego whose hands were cupped behind her head in victory.

**To be continued…**

Next chapter: **"Dum, Dum, Dee, Dum!"**


End file.
